Heridas del destino
by LilianaTaisho
Summary: InuYasha cae en un a trampa y lastima nuevamente a Kagome. Esta, cansada de todo el sufrimiento decidirá olvidarle. Pero las cosas se irán complicando, un nuevo enemigo, Naraku con la perla casi completa, con los extraños sucesos que sucederán ¿Que le sucede al pozo? ¿Sesshomaru, seras capaz de amar?
1. Un nuevo enemigo

En la era Sengoku, en el gran manto negro de la noche, las estrellas habían hecho su aparición, pero siendo opacadas por la presencia de la dama plateada, la Luna.

De pronto dos luces blanquecinas aparecieron entorpeciendo aquella magnifica escena, a una gran velocidad, se dirigían hacia donde descansaba un peculiar grupo de amigos. Aquellas presencias se detuvieron a una distancia prudente de los viajeros, esperando.

InuYasha, creyendo a sus amigos dormidos, se dirigió hacia donde pararon esas chispas de luz quienes se materializaron dándoles forma a dos pequeñas niñas.

-Kikyo quiere verte-

-Síguenos-

Pov'Kagome

Lo hiciste de nuevo, te fuiste con Kikyo.

Ya hace una semana es lo mismo, creyéndonos dormidos, te escabulles en la oscuridad de la noche guiada por las presencias que acompañan a Kikyo.

_ "Kagome…lo siento"_ - Es lo único que haces antes de marcharte, te acercas a mí y susurras esa frase que hace que me oprima el pecho, si supieras que no duermo, que estoy despierta… Que te sigo cada vez que te vas, que escucho cuando dices que la protegerás, que la defenderás aunque le cueste la vida…Que oigo cuando le confiesas cuán importante es ella para ti, que la extrañas. ..

Ella se limita a sonreír victoriosa, y en ese momento no aguanto más y huyo, corro con todas mis fuerzas deseando alejarme de ahí, que este dolor cese y que las lagrimas dejen de salir, pero fracaso…Las gotas salen despedidas de mis ojos, una tras otra, bajando por mis mejillas, mientras el dolor crece. Me siento traicionada, cada vez que pienso que estamos mejorando tú desapareces del campamento siguiendo a donde sea que te guíen esas niñas o las serpientes caza almas.

Ahora está pasando de nuevo .Mis amigos duermen plácidamente, ajenos a lo que está pasando, cuidadosamente salgo de mi saco de dormir, cuidando no despertar a el pequeño Shippo que se hallaba acurrucado junto a mí. Observo el cielo estrellado, las serpientes cazadoras de almas sobrevolaban un sector del bosque, y aunque salga lastimada, me dirijo hacia allí.

PoV' Narradora:

Kagome se dirigió hacia aquella parte, no muy alejada de su campamento.

A pesar de la iluminada noche el bosque en el que se había adentrado era muy denso, haciéndola tropezar con algunas raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Levantándose, reanudaba su camino casi chocando con un árbol, pero pudo ver un destello a lo lejos, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un gran campo de energía rosa, el que cruzo sin dificultad alguna.

Escondida tras un roble cercano, oía la conversación ajena. Pudo ver que la miko del pasado.

InuYasha dime que me amas- Dijo Kikyo con su típica y fría expresión.

El aludido, confundido por aquella pregunta, respondió…

Sesshomaru y su grupo descansaban en un valle no muy lejano a de los recolectores de Shikon.

-Amo Sesshomaru, Rin quiere ir al baño-Pidió la pequeña a lo que el Youkai solamente asintió, la niña se alejo un poco del grupo adentrándose en un bosque- a ver…ahí –y después de hacer a lo que había ido pudo oír sollozos, la voz se le hacía familiar, así que fue a averiguar.

PoV'Kagome

_-Flash Back-_

_-InuYasha dime que me amas- _

_-Kikyo-Dijo al parecer un poco sorprendido por la pregunta-Como puedes dudar de eso…yo te amo y siempre lo hice, nunca hubo un momento en el que dejara de pensar en ti._

_En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se partía y lagrimas amargas amenazaban por salirse de mis ojos, no pude evitarlo y comencé a correr pero antes pude ver que estaban acercando sus rostros, no puedo seguir viendo esto, tengo que salir de aquí._

-Fin Flash Back—

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, cuando sentí a alguien tras mío, volteo y era la pequeña Rin que me veía muy preocupada.

-Señorita Kagome ¿Por qué está triste?-

-Nada Rin-_ Rápido Kagome piensa-_Solo tropecé con una raíz.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Solo fueron unos rasguños-Mentí, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Mis heridas no eran físicas, los rasguños no los recibió mi piel. Las únicas heridas que tenía eran las del profundo dolor de la traición, una traición que no tenía lugar a reclamo, porque yo elegí este camino, con todas las consecuencias del caso. Sólo quería estar con él…

PoV' Narradora:

Ni Rin, ni Kagome se dieron cuenta que eran observadas discretamente.

-Por fin las encuentro, no pensé que sería tan fácil-Susurro para sí mismo una voz tras los arboles-

-Y ¿Has venido sola? ¿Donde están Sesshomaru y Jaken?

-Sesshomaru-sama y el señor Jaken están el campamento-

-CRANCH-

-¿Qué fue eso?-Musitó la pequeña Rin muy asustada-

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!-Grito la miko tratando de intimidar al intruso.

Este comienza a reír.

-Que mal, me han visto-Y una silueta, a simple vista youkai, salió de entre las sombras. Tenía apariencia humana , alto e intimidante ,tez blanca y cabello rojo sujetado por una coleta , vestía un kimono de color entero blanco, cuyas mangas tenían un fino bordaje de unas pequeñas flores de sakura , sandalias doradas y ojos negros-Su conversación era de lo más interesante…

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Hakai-Hablo con una sonrisa fingida-Mucha charla, ahora debo llevarlas con mi amo-

-¿Con tu amo?-

-Así es, así que ¿cómo quieren ir, a la buena?-Hizo una pausa-¿O a la mala?-Su tono hizo crecer el miedo entre las féminas-

-¿Que te hace pensar que nos llevaras tan fácilmente?-Respondió lo más seria que pudo la mayor, mientras tensaba su arco contra el youkai-

- Que adorable la forma en la que piensas derrotarme con eso, Miko-Hubo una pausa, en la que el youkai ya se encontraba a unos metros detrás de Kagome-

-¿Qué?-Dijo mientras veía al youkai levantar su mano derecha, hacer unas señas raras y recitar unos extraños conjuros-¿Qué, me está pasando? –Susurro débilmente, su cuerpo no respondía a lo que mandaba su cabeza-InuYa…sha-Fue lo único que logro articular, el cual solo se escucho como un débil murmullo, antes de caer al frio suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le hizo a la señorita Kagome?-La niña miro a la miko y vio solo tristeza en ellos, como si se disculpara por no haberla podido proteger, corrió hacia la humana con los ojos humedecidos-¿Señorita Kagome está bien?-Como era de suponerlo, no recibió respuesta-¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Sesshomaru!-Vocifero la pequeña al notar que su cuerpo tampoco le respondía-Señor… -Susurro antes de caer sobre el piso, a pocos centímetros de Kagome.

_Continuara…_


	2. Trampas

Rin estaba demorando mucho así que Sesshomaru se decidió en ir a buscarla, lo extraño era que el aroma de la niña estaba mezclado con la de la mujer de su medio hermano y un olor familiar se hizo presente.

_¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Sesshomaru!_

El platinado apresuro el paso y encontró a la niña, la miko y un Youkai que ya había visto años atrás.

-Sesshomaru, que gusto volver a verte-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Llevando a cabo mi venganza-Silencio-Veo que sigues igual de comunicativo -

-Habla-Exigió Sesshomaru perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-Veras…hace 400 años, cuando me mataste, jure vengarme de alguna manera u otra-

-Flash Back-

_-Padre-El nombrado dejo de caminar-A donde te diriges-Pregunto Sesshomaru mucho más joven-_

_-He descubierto una confabulación, de parte de algunos sirvientes del castillo, para destruirnos y quedarse con las tierras del Oeste-endurece su semblante-Iré a acabar con sus inútiles vidas antes que pase a mayores-Dicho esto se transforma en su forma original de demonio, un gran perro blanco de ojos rojos con una luna azul morada en su frente-_

_Sesshomaru solo se quedo ahí hasta que su padre desapareció de su vista y se dispuso a caminar por las afueras del castillo cuando escucho unos murmullos._

_-Esto no está bien- Reclamó un Youkai en forma de lagartija._

_-Esto se está complicando, InuTaisho nos va a destruir a todos-Alego temeroso un joven Kitsune_

_-Así es, Saino, esto fue un error, no sé cómo deje que me convencieras._

_-Tranquilízate, Shita, mientras sigamos las órdenes de Hakai todo estará bien, estas tierras serán nuestras._

_-Así que eran ustedes-Interrumpió Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a todos-_

_-Se…Señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-El nombrado solo les miro fríamente haciendo que a los demonios les pasara una corriente por la espalda-_

_Sesshomaru liquidó a los traidores partiéndolos por la mitad de un solo ataque de sus garras._

_-Chicos lamento tardar-Al ver los cadáveres de sus compañeros sintió gran miedo-Pero si es el lord Sesshomaru ¿Qué es lo que desea?-_

_Sesshomaru no dijo nada, la escena se explicaba sola y el youkai entendió que era el fin._

_El príncipe del oeste uso su látigo de veneno cortando su cuerpo de dos corriendo la misma suerte que sus compañeros, luego miro los cadáveres de sus víctimas junto al gran charco carmesí y siguió su camino-_

_-Me vengare, lo juro-Sentencio con su último aliento de vida, el cabecilla de los traidores, Hakai-_

-Fin Flash Black-

-Veo que me recordaste, lord Sesshomaru-hablo en forma de burla-supongo que pensabas que había muerto, pues, así fue. Ya estaba pagando mi sentencia en el inframundo cuando fui sacado de ese agujero de tormento y se me fue encargada una misión a cambio de mi libertad condicional-

En eso un fragmento de Shikon brillo en el pecho de Hakai, y Kagome lo noto instantáneamente .Lo comprendió todo. El causante de esta desgracia, nuevamente, era Naraku.

Algo estaba mal e InuYasha lo sabía.

Primero, las serpientes de Kikyo parecían pintadas, no le habían dado ni un alma a su dueña.

Segundo, el beso que recibió de Kikyo no fue como el último.

Tercero y recientemente visto, el aroma de su amada estaba cambiando por la desagradable peste que salía del cuerpo de Naraku y sus extensiones.

-¿Que, que está pasando?-Pregunto confundido el mitad bestia mientras la barrera se desvanecía y con ella la silueta de la sacerdotisa muerta siendo reemplazada por una figurita de papel-¿Eh? ¿Que…?-

-Caíste InuYasha-comento divertido sobre una gran ave de papel Byakuya a quien le faltaba el ojo derecho-Justo a tiempo , mejor deja de andar besando papeles en forma de esa sacerdotisa **que ****_tienes algo más importante que atender_**-Amenazó mientras se alejaba volando en su ave de origami-

InuYasha estaba furioso por haber caído en aquella trampa, quería destruir a la extensión y que no quedara rastro pero su última frase no lo dejaba en paz -_tienes algo más importante que atender-_ Kagome…Seguro los vio y se metió en un lio, debía buscarla y arreglar las cosas , aunque termine saboreando el piso. Pero… ¿Por qué Naraku se molestó tanto en distraerlo?

Kagome y Rin seguían bajo el mando de aquel revivido Youkai.

El nuevo sirviente de Naraku suspiro, enserio Sesshomaru no pensaba hablarle.

-Veras…-Agrego un poco ofendido por ser completamente ignorado- Mi misión es…

-¿Qué está pasando, porque demoras tanto?-Hablo Byakuya recién llegado (aun sin su ojo)-

-Nada…Bueno me voy, hasta luego _Sesshomaru-sama_-Se despidió prácticamente escupiendo el nombre pronunciado.

-Que te hace pensar que escaparas- cuestiono por fin saliendo de su silencio el ojidorado.

-Oh, por fin me hablas-Respondió con genuino desprecio-Y a tu pregunta, así…-Chasqueó los dedos y se sintió una tremenda aura demoniaca acercándose rápidamente. Los demonios se dejaron ver, eras cientos…no, miles de demonios de todas clases, colores y aspectos posibles.

Sesshomaru saco a Tokijin dispuesto a realizar el Soryuha cuando…

-¡VIENTO CORTANTEEEE!-

_Inuyasha…_-Pensó Kagome esperanzada, él la salvaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Ah, pero si es el hermano de Sesshomaru-Burló Hakai esquivando con facilidad el ataque proferido.

A ninguno de los hermanos le hizo gracia ese comentario, ahora dos pares de idénticos ojos le asesinaban con la mirada.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

-Basta de presentaciones… Me llevare a estas humanas y punto-Sentenció, ya, con la paciencia agotada.

Una esfera de energía envolvió a Hakai elevándolo por los aires mientras Kagome y Rin eran aprisionadas por una barrera violácea, iguales a la de su captor.

-¡Suelta a Kagome!- Ordenó el hanyou mientras tenseiga tomaba un color rojizo.

Sesshomaru, cansado del demonio, arremetió contra el campo de energía en el que se refugiaba Hakai, hubo un choque de energías. Pero fue rechazado por este, obligándolo a retroceder.

-Suficiente, nos volveremos a ver-Y desapareció dando vista a los miles de demonios que asechaban contra ellos.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Nuevo objetivo

El aura demoniaca era muy fuerte y la cantidad de demonios impresionante. Los youkais tenían rodeados a los hermanos, que ya habían desenvainado sus respectivas espadas.

La turba de youkais comienza a atacar; por los cielos, son demasiados.

-¡Viento cortanteee!

-¡Soryuha!

Los dos ataques se fusionan destruyendo una gran cantidad de youkais , pero otra aparece sustituyendo a la anterior.

InuYasha y Sesshomaru se colocan de espaldas para cubrir más terreno y eliminar más enemigos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los ataques realizados, la cantidad de demonios seguía siendo alta, y los hermanos comenzaban a sentirse exhaustos.

-¡Hiraikotsu!

-¡Agujero negro!

-Sango, Miroku.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Sango mientras recogía su boomerang-¿Dónde está Kagome?- Y se subió en Kirara.

-¡Sango, cuidado!-Advirtió el monje lanzando tres talismanes, pulverizando un trio de demonios que iban contra la exterminadora.

-Gracias Miroku.

Y estuvieron largo tiempo luchando contra la infinidad de demonios hasta que; así, parecían despertar, darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y se iban… Como si hubieran sido controlados.

Al terminar esta batalla, que había sido solo una distracción, Sesshomaru se transformó en una esfera de luz y se fue. Aún quedaba vestigio de la presencia del ser que los habían acompañado antes y se dispuso a seguirlo…Aunque antes debería recoger a su sirviente.

Por otro lado InuYashatenía algunas cosas que explicar.

-¿Qué fue eso? InuYasha ¿Dónde está Kagome?-Shipposalio de entre los arbustos, exaltado por todo ese alboroto.

-Es cierto, cuando desperté Kagome no estaba.

InuYasha baja la mirada, ocultándola –Se la llevo…-Parecía temblar de ira-Ese maldito se la llevo ¡Y no pude protegerla!-Se sintió impotente.

* * *

En un alejado lugar, cubierto por una barrera de energía.

-Ya las traje, Naraku-Anuncio Hakai entrando en la extraña caverna.

-Bien-Se detuvo a mirar a las prisioneras, totalmente inmovilizadas. Una lo miraba con temor y la otra con una profunda ira-Kagome…-La miro divertido- que paso ¿InuYasha no pudo salvarte?-La furia de sus ojos incremento.

Por ahora las tendría así, las alejaría de su grupo y daría rienda suelta a su plan.

-Byakuya-El nombrado aparece entre la oscuridad- Necesito que hagas algo- Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

InuYasha ya les había explicado todo lo que estaba pasando, de Hakai… Hasta de la Kikyo falsa, quedando en claro por qué Kagome se había ido en primer lugar.

-¡Waaa! ¡Se llevaron a Kagome!-Lloriqueba el pequeño kitsune.

-Tranquilo Shippo- Hablo Miroku tratando de calmar al zorrito.

-Pero ¿Por qué se llevó a Rin tambien?-Cuestiono Sango

-Sesshomaru estaba allí también.

-Tienes razón InuYasha- ¿Para qué querría Naraku a Kagome y a Rin?- Sin duda Naraku tiene algo planeado.

Y todos se dispusieron a dormir, pensando en su amiga y que haría Naraku con ella. Pero InuYasha no lograba conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de torturarse con la idea de no haber podido protegerla. Pero ahora estaba claro, ahora tenían un nuevo objetivo: Encontrar a Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru pensaba en lo mismo, encontrar a Rin, y de paso eliminar a ese antes era por meterse en su camino , pero era ya la segunda vez que se la llevaba.

Ese maldito hanyou se las iba a pagar.

_Continuara..._


	4. Muerte

Hola, eh... recién estoy aprendiendo como funciona la pagina así que no puse nada. Esta historia ya la había publicado en otra pagina con mi mismo seudónimo. Así que ya tengo algunos capítulos mas, espero les gusten.

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía en el Sengoku, y bajo los primeros bajos solares un grupo de viajeros se disponen a partir. El día era simplemente hermoso, pero la ausencia de su amiga lograba opacar la alegría y paz que transmitía la naturaleza.

InuYasha llevaba un buen rato refunfuñando de el porqué de la razón la demora, claro que el estaba impaciente por iniciar la búsqueda de la joven. Todos lo estaban, pero a él la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Ya nos vamos- Se despidió la exterminadora de la anciana que tenía enfrente.

-Cuídense- Pidió viendo al incompleto grupo marcharse con un inusual silencio.

Levaban medio día buscando alguna pista que les llevara a dar con el paradero de Naraku, que aun no se atrevía a dar la cara, pero habían encontrado 2 onis, un youkai lagartija y un InuYasha de muy mal humor.

Y comenzaba a caer la noche.

-Ya esta anocheciendo-Indico el monje-Terminemos por hoy-Recibió un gruñido de InuYasha.

-Su excelencia tiene razón, ya es tarde y…

_¡Plaft!_

Una sonora bofetada logro ahuyentar a las aves que salieron volando por el ruido.

-¡Monje libidinoso!-Exclamó Sango con la palma levantada.

-Pero Sanguito no es mi culpa, es la maldición de mi mano-Se defendió sobando una marca roja en su mejilla.

-Si claro, como no

-InuYasha

-Kikyo…

-Entonces es verdad, Naraku secuestró a Kagome.

-¿Cómo…?

-La perla a incrementado su poder, el tiene los fragmentos que cuidaba Kagome- Informó con su típico tono de frialdad.

Y no mentía, Kagome llevaba consigo una cantidad de fragmentos, era obvio que Naraku se los haiga arrebatado.

-Naraku necesita a Kagome muerta, su energía espiritual puede purificar la perla – Comienza a irse- Pero…El la tiene inmovilizada- Y desapareció entre las sombras.

El rastro de Hakai se volvía más débil, haciendo que a Sesshomaru agudizar sus sentidos. De pronto para de golpe provocando que su sirviente choque con su bota.

-Discúlpeme Sesshomaru-sama – Rogaba en youkai verde en posición de reverencia.

-Su rastro ha desaparecido- Frunce el ceño.

La claridad de la mañana se volvía indefensa contra la profunda oscuridad de aquella extraña cueva.

El efecto de parálisis había cesado en Kagome, pero en Rin aun seguía vigente.

Kagome se había despertado en una profunda parte de aquella cueva, lograba moverse, pero la pequeña a su costado no. Además que estaban vigiladas por la demonio controladora de los vientos.

La pequeña a su costado comienza a dar signos de movilidad y la abraza, tratando de disminuir el temor que sentía la niña.

-Señorita...-Habla con temor.

-Tranquila Rin-Le brinda una maternal sonrisa deseando de transmitirle algo de paz en esos momentos.

Por un momento piensa en ese hayou por el que cruza la linea del tiempo y retrocede 500 años , su promesa de estar siempre a su lado. Ella queria verlo entrar por esa cueva y salvarla...Pero tal vez eso era poco probable.

-InuYasha...

-Byakuya- El demonio aparece- ¿Ya las tienes?

-Si- Aparecen dos sombras- Aquí están

Las siluetas se descubren dando a conocer su identidad y Naraku suelta una malévola risa.

Los jóvenes viajeros estaban atravesando un bosque cuando el hanypu se detiene en seco al igual que los demás.

-Es…

-Así es Sango, es Naraku- Anuncio el monje.

InuYasha gruñe, por enésima vez, y comienza a correr en dirección de esa presencia.

Sesshomaru estaba caminando seguido de Jaken y Ah-Un, y para. Jaken, que andaba distraído de nuevo, trata de esquivar a su amo para no chocar, yéndose de cara de cara contra el suelo.

-Naraku-El Taiyoukai se transforma en una esfera de luz y se va dejando a un inconsciente Jaken.

Naraku había dejado sentir su aura demoniaca y se encontraba esperando, junto a algunas de sus extensiones, a sus invitados.

Los primeros en llegar fueron e l grupo de InuYasha.

-¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!-Grito InuYasha desenfundando a Tessaiga y yendo a atacar.

-Kagura- Mandó.

-¡Danza de las cuchillas!

-¡Viento cortantee!

Mientras luchaban Sesshomaru hizo acto de presencia, con las mismas extensiones que su medio hermano.

Luego, en un remolino, llega Koga seguido de Guinta y Hakkaku. Uniéndose a la batalla.

Ya estaban todos y los insectos de Naraku también aparecen, acompañados de Kohaku y Kanna.

-¡Kohaku!-Llamó Sango.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Hakai llega trayendo consigo a Kagome y Rin, cada una en un campo de energía.

¡Kagome!- Llama InuYasha pero la chica no contesta-¡Kagome!-Insistió.

-Las tengo controladas, no les harán caso-Explicó Hakai.

Otra barrera de energía se forma alrededor de Naraku y todos sus "hijos".

-Han sido invitados a presenciar la muerte de estas humanas

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!-Rugió el hanyou y Tessaiga se torna rojiza, embiste contra la barrera pero no le hace ningún daño.

De Naraku brotan unos tentáculos verdosos que se dirigen hacia las mujeres, quienes abren los ojos desmesuradamente.

A la vista de todos los cuerpos de las prisioneras son atravesados y caen al suelo, sin vida.

-¡Kagomeee!-Gritan al unísono sus amigos.

-Rin- Por un momento se pudo apreciar dolor en ese gélido dorado…

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leer n_n.

Saludos.


	5. Verdad revelada

Los cadáveres de las mujeres caen sobre el suelo.

Naraku ríe.

-Maldito…-InuYasha comienza a perder el control y transformarse, el ámbar se vuelve rojo, sus colmillos crecen. Desaparecen sus orejas de inu y se acerca, no, se abalanza contra Naraku.

Este, al ver a InuYasha cambiando, suelta sus tentáculos y los dirige al, ahora, demonio frente a él.

El demonio corta fácilmente su ataque, Naraku sube la guardia y manda a Kagura otra vez.

Kagura hace danza de las cuchillas pero InuYasha las esquiva aunquealgunas logran herirle el brazo provocándole unos cortes, pero siguió avanzando.

Kanna observaba todo, a una distancia prudente, con su espejo en mano apuntando a la batalla. No tenia expresión alguna, solo veía a su hermana luchar y resultar herida por el, ahora demonio, hibrido. Da media vuelta y desaparece.

Miroku y Sango también atacan, en busca de venganza, el monje iba a utilizar el agujero negro cuando aparecen los insectos del infierno y se colocan delante de Naraku.

Un perro SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA-GRANDRE aparece, Sesshomaru había cambiado de forma. Ahora los dos hermanos, cegados por la furia, se acercaban peligrosamente a Naraku.

Naraku ya no podía hacer nada, hakudoshi estaba con el monje y la exterminadora, Kagura estaba perdiendo y Kanna ya estaba haciendo algo. Ríe sádicamente.

Cuando InuYasha llega le ataca con garras de acero, Naraku ya estaba herid y mas el ataque de súper-perro ya debería estar muerto.

Pero en vez de un hermoso panorama-destruido- con Naraku yaciendo sobre el piso, descuartizado…Solo apareció un muñequito.

Ese Naraku no era nada más que una maldita marioneta, y había huido el muy cobarde.

Kagura sube a su pluma junto a Kohaku, herida, se va a quien sabe dónde. Hakudoshi se sube a Entei (N/A: Parece un pokemon).

Byakuya en su, tan mencionada, avesucha de papel y sigue a Kagura. Hakai ya no estaba, ya no era de utilidad hace un buen rato y se había ido con Kanna.

En fin, todos desparecen y solo quedan los "invitados" y las victimas.

Shippo, quien quería mantenerse sereno, comete el error de mirar los cuerpos. Su infantil mirada se centra en su "madre" y, sin poder evitarlo, rompe en llanto.

Sango intenta tranquilizarlo y lo carga, también con lágrimas nublando su vista.

-Kagome…-Susurro el kitsune.

Sesshomaru, en su forma normal, se acerca despacio a los cadáveres y se da cuenta que InuYasha aun seguía en su forma de Youkai observando los cuerpos.

Lo imito, y fijo su atención en los cuerpos inertes tendidos a la intemperie. Sujetó el mango de Tenseiga, pero no llegaba a ver a los mensajeros del inframundo. Recordó la vez que entro al meido. Al igual que ahora, la espada quería revivirla pero no lo lograba.

Tenseiga solo le devuelve la vida una sola vez a cada persona.

_"La vida se supone que tiene un límite, no es posible que puedas salvar a la gente más de una vez ¿Sesshomaru, acaso crees que eres un Dios?"_

No, no lo era.

La espada ya no podía salvar a Rin. Fue su culpa, se descuido (N/A: Que raro) y eso trajo como consecuencia que su protegida muriera por tercera vez.

Carga el pequeño cuerpo y lo recuesta sobre su hombro, su mirada se detiene en un apagado chocolate. Era la mujer de su medio hermano, las veces que desgraciadamente había chocado con ellos siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo, parecía muy feliz. Y ahí estaban, dos alegres humanas, careciendo de vida y calor.

Tenseiga palpitó.

-Tenseiga-

¿Acaso su espada quería revivirla? Imposible.

Agarro el mango de Tenseiga. Se elevó y se fue.

* * *

Ya se había cargado el cuerpo de Kagome. Koga, saliendo de su estado de shock, se acercó y la llamo intentando despertarla. Pero no tenia caso. Kagome había muerto.

InuYasha estaba con un humor de los mil demonios, pero se quebraba si alguien mencionaba a la difunta. Llegó a zarandear el cuerpo, el también la llamó a gritos.

Intento despertarla, se culpó de todo, casi destruye un bosque.

Lloró.

Terminaron de enterrarla, Naraku pude haber llegado y podía derrotarlos, ninguno estaba con ánimo.

* * *

El reflejo que daba el espejo se apaga y la representación de la nada se va. Dejando atónita a una joven que cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Le pasa algo?

-N-no Rin- Se apresura a limpia las lagrimas que comenzaban a fluir por su rostro- N-no es nada

Se para, Rin no había visto nada.

Ellos, habían caído en la trampa, la creían muerta. La habían enterrado.

Ella quería verlos, decirles que seguía viva, deseaba estar con ellos…Con él.

Pero, le hirieron sus palabras, aunque descubrió la verdad. Lo vio todo a través del espejo de Kanna, lo vio todo , hasta… Su muerte.

InuYasha le dijo que esa no era Kikyo, que era una marioneta de Byakuya, que no era verdad. Que lo perdonara.

Sin embargo, Kikyo falsa o verdadera, el si era real y lo que dijo igual.

En su corazón no había un lugar para ella.

Fue una promesa, tenía que estar a su lado. Pero no podía, no a costa de su felicidad.

Kagome quiso salir, tomo a Rin de la mano y corrió hacia la salida, o lo que sea que las saque de allí.

-Señorita, ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Rin con la voz entrecortada por estar corriendo.

-A salir de aquí- Le sonríe.

-Yo no lo creo- Se cruza de brazos.

-Hakai-

Rin tembló y se coloco detrás de Kagome.

* * *

Sentada, respaldada en el tronco de un árbol estaba kikyo, recibiendo almas de parte de sus serpientes.

Había sentido la supuesta muerte de su reencarnación. Esperaba que las almas volvieran a ella, para comprobar que era verdad.

Pero nunca llegaron.

-Kagome- Abre los ojos- No has muerto.

La ex-sacerdotisa se levanta, coge su arco y se marcha, aun con sus cazadoras brindándole almas.

* * *

-Rin tranquila-

-Regresen

-No-Contradijo decidida

-Señorita volvamos- Pidió la niña jalándole de la manga.

Kagome vuelve a sonreírle a Rin .Trataba de verse fuerte, aunque en el interior sentía miedo y preocupación por la pequeña. Rin despertaba en ella su instinto maternal.

-Me estoy cansando-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Le mira a los ojos- ¿Por qué obedeces a Naraku?

-Venganza

-¿Hacia quien?

-Sesshomaru

-¿Sesshomaru?

Ya había escuchado la conversación, el había matado a Hakai. Ese ya era un buen motivo.

-Si- Pareció calmarse-Yo lideraba una conspiración contra las tierras de su padre .Pero… Nada, vuelvan adentro.

-¿Pero qué?

-He dicho que regresen- Se molestó.

Ya se estaban volteando para marcharse.

-Pero lo hacía por ella- Las mujeres detienen su paso- Y me traiciono.

Kagome escuchaba en silencio.

-Ella, me utilizo, realmente era ella la que quería las tierras. Y yo, hacia cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

La miko sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era lo que ella hacía, cruzaba la barrera del tiempo, para permanecer a su lado.

-Me dejó-

_Flash Back_

-Ya lo tengo planeado, estas tierras serán nuestras-

-¿Nuestras?, nosotros no tenemos nada.

-Pero…

-Mira, ya demostraste ser completamente inútil, me largo. Hasta nunca- La hermosa Youkai se va.

Hakai entristece y, con el corazón herido, jura con todas sus fuerzas el completar su objetivo. Pero al llegar.

-Chicos lamento tardar-

Vio con horror a sus compañeros muertos y al príncipe mirando todo, sin que le importase en lo absolutos.

Había fallado.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Yo…-Se vio interrumpida.

-Váyanse- Kagome lo ve sorprendida- Vayan, huyan antes que Naraku llegue.

-Gracias-

-¡Apúrense! Naraku no tardará en darse cuenta.

Ni lentas ni flojas, Kagome y Rin corren a todo lo que dan. Con la esperanza de regresar a donde pertenecen, salen de esa cueva y la luz solar les lastima la vista, de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

-Rin está cansada-Jadeaba la niña

-Debemos seguir

-Pero Rin quiere ir al baño- Buscó un lugar apropiado para sus necesidades, encontrándose con una especie rara, pequeña y verde.

-¡Señor Jaken!

Jaken no podía creer lo que veía, el mismo había visto la muerte de la niña y ahora aparecía frente a él. Con la misma alegría de siempre.

-¿Rin que pasa?- Pregunto Kagome recién llegando, muy cansada.

Y Jaken seguía mudo.

-Sesshomaru- Nombro la sacerdotisa, al ver al demonio frente a ella, que tampoco se movía.

* * *

-Hakai

-Naraku

-Maldito, me has traicionado

CONTINUARA…


	6. Lagrimas

-Sesshomaru…

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- Se apresuro a saludar la niña sonriendo correr a abrazar a Youkai,por fin estaba en donde pertenecía.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Cómo que que hacemos aqui?- Pregunto entre enfadada y extrañada.

Y fue cuándo se dieron cuenta que Sesshomaru llevaba sobre su hombro un pequeño cuerpo, que llevaba la misma ropa que Rin, su rostro, su cabello…Era una copia exacta de Rin.

-Están muertas

-¿Qué no nos ves? Estamos vivas- Su terquedad la estaba impacientando

Rin se acerco a su réplica la tocó, era un cadáver. El cuerpo gemelo brilló al sentir el tacto de la original y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando ver una figurita de papel manchada con un poco de sangre, la sangre de la Rin verdadera.

Kagome recordó lo que pasó mientras seguía prisionera.

_—Flash Back—_

Kagome y Rin seguían su estadía en la cueva, se vio una sombra acercarse y aparece Kanna.

Kanna se acerca y Kagura aparece a su detrás, Kagome finge estar dormida para descubrir sus intenciones.

-Kagura

-Sí

Kagura se acerca a Rin, le hace una leve herida y la vierte en un extraño frasco.

Luego se acerca a la sacerdotisa, ésta abre los ojos intentando sorprenderlas, pero la impresión se la llevo ella al descubrir que había quedado inmovilizada otra vez.

-Despertaste- Y repite el mismo proceso que con la niña.

Vio su sangre tomar un brillo peculiar al ser colocado en su envase.

Un _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Se perdió en su boca, eso era extraño, no sabía lo que tramaban. Se limitó a observar las siluetas perderse en la oscuridad, con muchas preguntas formulándose en su mente.

_—Fin Flash Back—_

-Byakuya- Nombró Sesshomaru, esa clase de imitaciones sólo las hacía él.

-Todo fue una trampa- Agregó Kagome

-Así que aquí estaban

-Byakuya de los sueños

-Sesshomaru las has encontrado, es una lástima, porque me las tengo que llevar

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

-Ah, y Hakai pagó el haberlas ayudado- Mira a las humanas.

-¿Qué le han hecho?

-Kagome, la traición se para con la muerte

Los ojos de la miko se cristalizaron, ¿Lo habrían matado?, lo más seguro era que sí. Él había sido manipulado por la codicia de la persona a la que amaba, sólo seguía su corazón. Lágrimas no demoraron en aparecer en sus ojos fluyendo sobre sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru la miró sintiendo el salino olor se sus lagrimas, lo único que llamaba su atención era que aquella humana lloraba por el enemigo, sufría por la posible muerte de quién atentó contra su vida y la de Rin.

Algo predecible en la sentimental naturaleza emocional de los humanos.

Byakuya se distrajo por el repentino llanto de la joven, y bajó su guardia. Cosa que Sesshomaru aprovechó para atacarlo con bakusaiga, el golpe lo aturdió y desapareció dejando una flor en su reemplazo.

Se viró y encontró a Rin tranquilizando a la mujer.

Kagome estaba triste, no podía evitarlo, él las había ayudado; su historia logró entristecerla y que ahora haya muerto…

El demonio miró en la niña, el verla viva de nuevo tranquilizaba algo en su interior.

-Rin, Jaken, vámonos

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿La señorita Kagome puede venir con nosotros?

-Rin, no es necesario- Le sonríe

-Pero gracias a usted Rin pudo salir

-No hace falta, de todas formas, InuYasha y los demás podrán encontrarme

-No lo harán - Contradijo Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué?

Silencio.

Kagome suspiró, no diría nada más. Es más, el haberle contestado ya era mucho. Pero… ¿Por qué afirmaba que no la hallarían?

Sesshomaru ya había parado su paso hace un rato, y cundo se disponía a reanudarlo.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué dices que no me encontrarán?

-Si estas tan segura que te hallarán-Habló aun de espaldas-Quédate aquí y espera.

Tenía razón, moriría de hambre o asesinada por algún Youkai. Podrían encontrarla Naraku o alguna de sus extensiones sin que sus amigos siquiera notaran que seguía viva.

Comenzó a extrañarlos con mayor fuerza, a su mejor amiga Sango, las perversiones de Miroku, la inocencia de Shippo, a InuYasha…frenó su mente al recordar que él no la amaba.

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar cuando se dio cuenta que Rin y un recuperado Jaken tenían su vista clavada en ella. Sesshomaru no iba a irse sin Rin, y esta no dejaría a Kagome sola.

-Señorita… ¿Por qué llora?-Su infantil rostro entristeció.

-Rin-Llamó Sesshomaru, eso significaba que ya debía seguirlo.

Kagome se levantó y comenzó a seguir a Rin, no se quedaría allí. El demonio, notó que a sacerdotisa había optado seguirlo.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?

-No me quedaré ahí

-¿No asegurabas que ese híbrido te encontraría?

Eso también le dolió, ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en él cómo antes?

-Señor Sesshomaru, por favor, deje venir a la señorita Kagome

Al parecer los suplicantes ojos de la niña lograron convencerlo .Dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar, la presencia de esa humana no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Gracias

-Descuide, Rin está contenta de que la acompañe

Kagome le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, la compañía de la niña la tranquilizaba.

* * *

-¡¿Que Kagome qué?!-Se preguntó el niño que escuchaba la conversación tras la puerta.

-¿Kagome murió?-La pobre madre sentía su corazón romperse, su amada hija no podía haber fallecido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sota con los ojos enrojecido por las lágrimas que estaba expulsando. Vio a InuYasha, su madre y su abuelo con un rostro bastante decaído.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Naraku la secuestró y la…-Omitiría el que la asesinó en su cara-…mató

La mamá de Kagome no lo soportó y comenzó a llorar, con el abuelo consolándola, igual de triste.

-¿Dónde está?

-La enterramos en el Sengoku, lamento no haberles pedido su permiso, y el no haber podido protegerla-Baja la cabeza.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, no es tu culpa

* * *

El estado de ánimo no había mejorado y ya debían partir, todo estaba listo, se despidieron del _cuerpo_ y partieron.

Pero una abeja de Naraku los venía siguiendo.

-Hakai

Hakai lo miro con profundo odio, había recibido un cruel castigo y arrojado a una especie de prisión, por haber ayudado en la fuga de las humanas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que hagas algo, pero si fallas-Endurece su semblante- Esta vez si te aniquilo.

* * *

Ya habían avanzado todo el día y cayó la noche, era tarde y debían descansar. Jaken, Rin y Kagome habían pescado su cena; luego de un inútil intento de que el TaiYoukai comiera, Rin y Jaken ya había caído dormidos.

Sesshomaru estaba recostado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, obviamente estaba despierto atento a cualquier peligro.

Pero Kagome no podía dormir, cada vez que lo hacia alguna pesadilla la atormentaba, como que la atrapaban y cosas que ya no recordaba. Decidió caminar para despejar sus pensamientos. Pero cuando se paraba…

-¿Escaparás?

-Sesshomaru-Sinceramente lo creía dormido- A caminar

El arqueó una ceja, no parecía lógico querer huir en ese momento, era un acto suicida, aunque a él no le preocupaba lo que llegara a pasar con ella.

-Es que eh estado teniendo pesadillas y no puedo dormir-No sabía porque le estaba contando pero debía hablar con alguien, aunque él no sea exactamente muy comunicativo.

-No me interesa-Le hizo un desprecio y cerró los ojos.

Se ofendió, pero de alguna manera comentarle lo que le ocurría, la calmó.

-Buenas noches-Y esta vez pudo conciliar un tranquilo sueño.

Un par de ojos dorados se posaron en ella, cerrándose de inmediato.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Necesito que recuperes a las prisioneras que ayudaste a huir, antes que el inútil de InuYasha se entere que Kagome aún sigue con vida.

-Está bien- Oficialmente odiaba a Naraku, quería asesinarlo él mismo.

-Kagura, Kanna, ustedes también irán-Vio como sus sirvientes intentarían traerlas de regreso…O morir en el intento.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Reencuentro

El sol se asoma por el horizonte y los primeros rayos anuncian el inicio de un nuevo día, la joven despierta notando que dos personas desayunaban tranquilamente…o algo así.

-Señorita, venga a comer-Llamó Rin sonriente.

Recordó que estaba pasando, su secuestro, quien la encontró, Hakai, InuYasha…Busca a Sesshomaru con la vista, se acordó de la noche anterior. Al no encontrarlo, se acercó a comer.

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

-Rin no lo vio cuando despertó ¿Señor Jaken usted sabe?

-Seguro el amo bonito fue a hacer algo importante

-No te dijo nada ¿Verdad?

-No-Baja la cabeza

Terminando de comer, acompañó a Rin donde unas flores, estaba haciendo un ramo. Escuchó a Rin entonar una peculiar canción.

-Estarán en la colina o en el monte de allá, en el viento en el mar donde dónde estarán-Miró satisfecha su progreso-Señor Sesshomaru donde dónde estará, señor Jaken donde dónde estará…

Kagome escuchó con curiosidad la letra, luego observó el racimo terminado de la niña, la vio sonreír y levantarse, siguió su camino con la vista, Sesshomaru había regresado. Llegó y se sentó debajo de un árbol.

Rin se acercó y ofreció su ramillete, él sólo cerró los ojos y la niña dejó el regalo a su lado.

Kagome dudó que el haiga dormido esa noche, pareciera estar siempre vigilando.

Luego de un momento, se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Kagome vio que Rin y Jaken se paraban y le seguían, ya iban a continuar.

Se paró con pereza y, luego de estirarse un poco, corre para darles alcance. Estaba ansiosa de volver con sus amigos.

Amigos…porque eso era lo único que llegarían a ser.

* * *

Hakai, Kagura y Kanna, siguiendo la orden de Naraku, iban surcando los cielos en la pluma voladora de Kagura. Buscando la presencia de la miko y la niña.

Las avispas del infierno aparecen y Hakai las recibe.

-Por aquí-Y se adentra en el camino izquierdo en una intersección de dos caminos.

-Kagome, Rin…huyan-Susurra para sí mismo a una buena distancia de sus compañeras.

* * *

Caminaban normalmente, era divertido ver a Jaken ser ignorado olímpicamente por Sesshomaru o que diga cosas que no eran, y ellas reían mientras Jaken recibía un zapatazo o le caía una roca. Mientras las humanas conversaban tranquilamente. _¡Atchuuu! _.De pronto estornudan al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien debe estar hablando de nosotras-Aseguró Kagome

-Sí…

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que es por este camino?

-Si e…-Es interrumpido

-No- Contradice Kanna- Este no es el camino

-_Así que las estás ayudando_- Dice Kagura en su mente

Kagura hace que la pluma de media vuelta para tener que regresarse. Terminaron yendo por el camino derecho, el cual los insectos habían señalado desde un principio.

Ahora si las encontrarían, aunque ellas ya hayan avanzado una buena distancia.

* * *

Ellos también habían recorrido bastante buscando fragmentos de Shikon y a Naraku. Pero conseguirlo se había vuelto complicado ya que sólo Kagome podía detectarlos, y en cuanto a Naraku, se había esfumado, no había rastro alguno.

Kikyo. Quien se habían sumado al grupo con InuYasha, aun con la oposición de los demás integrantes, como Shippo, quien estaba ofendido…era como si la hubiera reemplazado, a ella, a quien quería como su mamá, esa sacerdotisa muerta jamás podría ser como Kagome.

Por su parte, Kikyo no había revelado que Kagome seguía viva, aun guardaba esa valiosa información para ella misma. Ya que estaba decidida a llevarse al hanyou al mismísimo inframundo con ella.

* * *

Kagome, quien parecía padecer un terrible caso de insomnio, salió a caminar, esta vez sin que Sesshomaru lo note, ya que había desaparecido al terminar el día

Procuró no alejarse mucho, no quería morir de verdad esta vez. Una serpiente cazadora de almas se le apareció, invitándola a seguirla. Y ella decidió ir, sabía que era de Kikyo.

Pero terminó separándose mucho de su campamento hasta que, utilizando un tronco como cama, la ve recibiendo almas para mantenerse con vida.

Y así, encarnación y reencarnación se vuelven a encontrar. El chocolate se encuentra con un par de ojos iguales, pero mucho más fríos.

-Lo sabía, aun sigues con vida

-Todo fue una trampa de Naraku

-Lo sé, si hubieses muerto tus almas hubieran regresado a mí

-¿A qué me llamaste?

-No puedo permitir que regreses con InuYasha

-Yo…no lo haré-Su voz se comenzó a quebrar-InuYasha ya tomó su decisión…yo no me interpondré-Amargas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

-Bien-La frialdad de su mirada no vaciló, el marrón seguía siendo gélido-Porque lo llevaré conmigo al infierno, su vida me pertenece

Kagome no aguantó más y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Kikyo.

* * *

Creyó haberlo superado, pensó que podría dejar a InuYasha sin llorar de esa forma. Su corazón se quebró, una herida que creyó haber cicatrizado volvió a abrirse, y las lágrimas no cesaban, le dolía .Le dolía amar y no ser correspondida…

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitiesen, y luego de un rato llegó por fin a su campamento, pero al llegar alguien la recibió, y no estaba muy alegre que digamos...aunque tampoco nunca parecía estar feliz.

-Sesshomaru

-¿Dónde estabas?- ¿Por qué preguntaba?, ni él lo sabía

Y, aunque hubiera ya sentido el olor del llanto, vio el rostro de la joven bañada en lágrimas que no parecían querer dejar de salir. Naturalmente, no le afectó en nada verla así ¿Verdad? , solo era una patética e inútil humana que estaba dejando llevar por alguna tristeza ¿Y qué hace esa raza? Llorar, nada más.

-Es que yo…

-Señorita-Rin se talla los ojos-¿Por qué llora?

-N-No es nada, vamos a dormir ¿Sí?- Se acomoda para dormir, debería descansar, sus ojos le dolían de todo lo que lloró y ya le había comenzado a dar sueño. Suficientes cargas como para dormirse en menos de un minuto.

-¿Eh?, ¡Sí!-Y se echó para recuperar el sueño perdido

Ahora todos dormían, hasta los Youkai debían tener un poco de descanso, porque hasta los que los perseguían y tal vez hasta Naraku ya estaban soñando.

* * *

Amaneció y partieron muy temprano, ese sería un día con niebla, no daba buen presagio. Aunque para dos seres un día más, un día menos no importaba por la longeva vida que llevaban.

InuYasha, Kikyo y los demás también emprendieron su búsqueda, muchos aún con recelo y fastidio por la nueva integrante. Para Sango nadie más seria su mejor amiga.

Los tres grupos están por encontrarse. El de sesshomaru, InuYasha y los súbditos de Naraku. Unos metros más, varios ya se habían dado cuenta del peligro…justo los más callados.

Y allí, formando un triángulo desde sus posiciones, pasó en cámara lenta, hubo un extenso silencio. El punto era que no se encontraban, evitar el **reencuentro**.

Solo se podía escuchar los latidos, la tensión se percibía en el ambiente. Kagome, Kagome su amiga estaba allí, pero ellos la vieron morir, ser asesinaba frente a sus ojos, esto no podía ser, debe ser un cruel juego de su mente.

Pasaron segundos, que parecían eternidades. No, no podía ser ella, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentían tanta felicidad? ¿Por qué querían abrazarla con necesidad?

-Kagome…-Marrón enfrentó a un ámbar expectante, que comenzó a temblar-¡Kagome!

Kagome por su parte, evocaba lo que habló con Kikyo, dijo que no regresaría con InuYasha, y lo cumpliría.

Listo, se habían encontrado, ahora no sabían que hacer, llevarse a las humanas sería inútil, y era muy probable que pierdan si se enfrentan a ellos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Shippo, quien fue a todo lo que podía hacia Kagome, pero apenas comenzó a avanzar recibió un ataque de Kagura. Si bien no sabían que sucedía al verla viva, estaba muy en claro que ellos tenían algo que ver. Pero la sacerdotisa muerta sería un grave problema, tanto como su poder como el poder que poseía sobre el corazón de Onigumo.

-¡Danza de las cuchillas!

-¡Kikyo!- InuYasha va en su ayuda

-¡Viento cortante!

Aparece un remolino a gran velocidad, al cual le seguían dos exhaustos camaradas.

-Pero si es Koga- Señala Shippo

-Amada Kagome estás viva- Dice con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, sujetándole las manos.

-¡Lobo sarnoso, suéltala!- Gruñó InuYasha con Kikyo en brazos cargándola inocentemente de forma nupcial, ella sin pensarlo posa su palma sobre su mejilla y va acercando su rostro.

Casi todas las miradas se posaron sobre esa escena, bien, se estaban besando enfrente de todos. Kagome era fuerte, soportaba muchas cosas del hanyou, pero cosas como esa le dolían.

De nuevo se le aguaron los ojos nublándole la vista, Koga la miró preocupado. Guinta y Hakkaku solo entendían que su "señora" estaba llorando.

-No tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Indicó Hakai, su plan había funcionado, aunque le costara la vida, no recibiría órdenes de ese despreciable ser-Vámonos

Por raro que parezca, se subieron a la pluma gigante de Kagura y se fueron…ellos ya tendrían de por sí muchos problemas entre ellos.

Sesshomaru ya estaba cansado de todo eso, sus problemas no le importaban, las tonterías de su "hermano" lo tenían sin cuidado. Así que volteó dispuesto a marcharse.

Kagome se reprendió internamente el haber sentido felicidad al volverlo a ver, que se acelerara su corazón, pensar que volvería con ellos. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme. Quería volver a su casa, que estaría pasando, y si pensaban que…

Salió corriendo internándose en los árboles, donde encontró a Rin caminando, al verlo se le acercó y sonrió.

-Señorita ¿Por qué llora de nuevo?

-N-no lloro

-Sus ojos están rojos

-No importa, ¿Dónde…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Sesshomaru apareciendo

-Yo…quiero pedirte un favor

-No tengo porqué hacerlo

-Pr favor…

-No

-Por favor señor Sesshomaru, la señorita está muy triste- otra vez Rin logró convencerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Regresar a la aldea

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a ese híbrido?

-No interferiré en su decisión

-¡Kagome!

-Sango…

-Kagome, estás bien- La abraza con fuerza, otra que llora ese día-Te extrañé, pensé que habías muerto

Rin y Jaken comenzaron a avanzar ya que su amo lo hacía.

-Ya debo irme

-¿A dónde?

-Me regreso a mi época

-¿Porqué?

-Debo ver a mi familia, deben estar preocupados

-¿Por qué no regresas con nosotros?

-No puedo…

-Señorita ya debemos irnos

-Ya voy Rin, dile a Shippo que lo extrañé mucho, igual que a todos- Y se va con Rin.

-Kagome…- Su amiga no quería ir con ellos, algo en Kagome estaba cambiando.

Porque después de eso…nada sería lo mismo.

CONTINUARA…


	8. ¿Qué quieren?,¿Dónde estoy?

Amanece en la era feudal, Sengoku, 500 años en el pasado, donde encontrarse con un demonio es habitual, seres sobrenaturales asechando día y noche siempre, teniendo un líder que gobernara en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Siendo humanos seres inferiores y débiles, que no hubiesen sobrevivido sin la protección de monjes y sacerdotisas…todo tranquilo, hasta que un griterío con intento de homicidio amenaza con destruir la paz.

-¡Kuso!(N/A: Según una amiga es "mierda") ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-Tranquila Sango-Defendió Miroku

-¡No me voy a clamar! ¡Por su culpa ella no quiere regresar con nosotros!

Desde que había regresado explotó-literalmente-gritando todo tipo de insultos y ofensas hacia el hanyou que escuchaba cabizbajo, no tenía como refutar o defenderse. En efecto, el cargaba la mayor culpa.

Kikyo seguía con una expresión impávida observando todo tranquilamente, a ese paso se llevaría a InuYasha al infierno, donde su alma pertenecía, porque de allí fue sacada para vagar por el mundo terrenal con un cuerpo hueco y con rencor.

-¡También es culpa de ella!- Su ira era incontrolable, y ahora apuntaba a Kikyo-¡La reemplazaste!

-Llegamos-Sonrió aliviada

-¿Se va?

-Voy a regresar a mi époc…casa-Corrigió, recordó algo-Rin ¿Y tu familia?

-A mis padres los mataron unos bandidos

-Lo siento…

-No importa, el señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken son mi familia ahora-Recibió una mirada triste de Kagome- ¿Qué le sucede?

-Nada

-¡Kagome!

-¿Eh? InuYasha…

-Kagome-Shippo intenta acercarse a ella

El piso comienza a sacudirse y temblar, provocando un gran movimiento en la superficie.

-¿Un terremoto?

Aparecen unos tentáculos del suelo a unos centímetros de Kagome.

-¡Naraku!

El brazo apuntó y se dirigió hacia la joven, quien comenzó a correr separándose rápidamente de Rin, para evitar que la atacara a ella también, yendo inconscientemente hacia el pozo. El otro fue hacia la niña y alcanza a capturarla antes que un ataque de Tokijin lo partiera.

Los hermanos fueron a su rescate, ya estaba en claro que era Naraku, había salido por fin de su escondite.

Sesshomaru cortó al que aprisionaba a Rin , pero con el impacto del brazo al chocar violentamente contra el suelo, y la poca distancia al pozo, ambas humanas fueron lanzadas directamente hacia el pozo.

Aparentemente los únicos que lograban viajar a través del pozo eran Kagome e InuYasha, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Rin también logro transportarse por medio de este.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Rin!- Gritó Jaken con el rostro desencajado

Para cuando llegaron habían desaparecido, pero aun quedaba Naraku.

-Ay… ¿Dónde estoy?-Giró el rostro y encontró un pequeño cuerpo cerca de ella, inconsciente- ¿Rin? ¡Rin!

-¿Señorita? ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Hermana?- Preguntó Sota muy, muy sorprendido

-Sota, por favor trae la escalera

-Sí-Lo vio irse- Estamos en mi casa

-Pero caímos en este pozo

-Aquí esta hermana-Dejó caer la escalera

-Listo, Rin hay que subir- Dijo acomodando bien el objeto

Así, subieron después de explicarle a la niña como se utilizaba.

-Wau-Se sorprendió al ver la amplitud de la casa donde resaltaba el enorme árbol que se levantaba cerca de ellas. Ellas estarían en peligro al otro lado del pozo, debían permanecer allí un tiempo, por el bien de Rin.

-H-hermana estás viva—Sota seguía en estado de shock

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pero e-estabas muerta

-InuYasha les dijo ¿Verdad?-Entristece-La verdad es que

-¡¿Kagome?!

-Mamá…

La madre va a abrazarla. Kagome le cuenta a su familia todo lo que pasó, que Naraku les hizo pensar que había muerto, y el porqué de la presencia de Rin. A todos les alegro mucho saber que aún conservaba su vida.

Rin estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía, la "cocina", "computadora", "televisión", todo era nuevo para ella. Había salido y todo era tan irreal, le encantaban los dulces y los juegos. Al principio pensó que los "edificios" eran gigantes de acero y le extraño la ausencia de unos seres.

-¿Y los Youkais?

-Ellos desaparecieron, no hay seres malos aquí-Mintió

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Rin!

-¡Maldición!

-Rin fue a la época de la señorita Kagome

-Su excelencia, ella logró pasar

-Ese desgraciado escapó

-Tranquilo InuYasha, ellas están bien, después de todo, están vivas

-Debo hablar con ella

-No

-Sango-Se extrañó Miroku

-No te acerques a ella, le has hecho mucho daño, cada vez que te largabas con ella-Señala a Kikyo, quien se mantenía imperturbable- Yo la veía llorar mucho por eso, ya no la vas a hacer sufrir más, tiene todo el derecho a no querer volver, tú…¡Jugaste con ella!

Sesshomaru estaba de-aburrido- espectador, esta humana le estaba gritando su vida, y según lo que-aunque no quisiera- había escuchado. Confirmo que su medio hermano, no, ese sucio híbrido era más idiota de lo que pensaba, aunque para él su grado de idiotez ya era muy alto.

-Sango contrólate- Tanto de detenerla el monje, si algo había aprendido es que "hablando se entiende la gente"

-El puede estar con quien desee, y me escogió a mí, su vida siempre me perteneció- Afirmó descaradamente Kikyo, con la misma frialdad impregnada en cada sílaba.

-Maldita…

-No le hables así a Kikyo, Sango

Y así el hanyou se condenó a sí mismo, Sango volvió a estallar y, furibunda, comenzó a corretearlo con su boomerang listo para estrellarse en su cabezota, mientras este corría por su vida…y su cabeza.

-¡Rin!

-Me llevaré a esta linda niña…y a ti también, podrás entretenernos

-¡Suéltame!-Maldijo el haber ido por una calle desolada, le regaló un codazo en el estómago, haciendo vacilar su agarre-¡Rin, huye!

-No la dejaré

-¡Corre!-Sintió la punta de una navaja casi tocar su cuello, se paralizó- Dejen ir a Rin, llévenme a mí, no le hagan daño a ella

-Lo siento- Se disculpó con hipocresía- Pero no tienen escapatoria

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Se estaba cansando, esa taijiya seguía persiguiendo a InuYasha y ya había perdido la gracia, no le había golpeado o algo, le habían dicho que donde se encontraba Rin era seguro…y si habían mentido, los mataría a todos.

_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ , esa voz era de…Rin, y sonaba al otro lado del "seguro" pozo, sonaba desesperada _¡Señor Sesshomaru!_

-¿Rin?-Sango paró de correr

-Su voz viene del…

-Excelencia, viene del pozo

Suficiente, Sesshomaru se lanzó al pozo siguiendo la vocecilla que provenía de este. Vio que todo se cubría de una extraña luz y de pronto al mirar hacia arriba, ¿No se veía el cielo? ¿Por qué había un techo?

_-¡Sota ven a comer!, ¿Kagome aun no vuelve?_

_-No…salió con esa niña y aun no regresa-Se escuchaba esa conversación levemente._

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

**_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_**

_CONTINUARA..._


	9. Atrapados en el futuro

_**¡Hola! n_n, no escribía nada aquí porque me daba flojera jeje. Bueno... gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Ah, y esta historia ya ah sido publicada antes en (Por si acaso). **_

_**Y otra cosa que debí hacer hace unos 9 capítulos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Solo tomo prestado los personajes para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**¡Señor Sesshomaru!**_

Su sentido de la audición se agudizó instantáneamente, ignorando su –extraño- entorno siguió la voz conocida convertido en una esfera de luz, llegó en cuestión de segundos, pero… ¿Qué eran todo eso? ¿Gigantes con múltiples ojos? ¿Carrozas que eran impulsadas por la nada? ¿Cajas mágicas que encerraban humanos adentro? ¡¿Tantos humanos?!

-¿Es una estrella fugaz?-Preguntó inocentemente un niño mirando al cielo, pero su madre estaba concentrada en las rebajas del mercado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Es un ave?

-¿Un avión?

-Ya dejen de repetir lo que decía esa película- Regañó una chica a tres pequeños que leían/miraban los dibujos de un historieta.

Dejando de lado esta innecesaria participación de extras, Sesshomaru llegó a lo que realmente importa aquí, unos ladrones que tenían acorraladas a dos humanas, y una que conocía muy bien estaba bajo el poder de uno, cosa que lo enfureció en sobremanera, oh si, ese humano no viviría para contar su osadía (N/A: esto rimó).

-¡Señor S-! -una mano tapó su boca

-Silencio niña, no hagas escándalo

Kagome deseo infinitamente tener sus flechas, se sentía muy inútil, aprovecho que el hombre ablando el agarre y le pateó _ahí_.

El hombre se retorcía de dolor y Kagome empujo a Rin para que huyera, pero se seguía negando. Los otros ladrones no tardaron en atraparla y un golpe iba dirigido a la niña.

-¡Ahh!-El agresor soltó un desgarrador grito al sentir un gran dolor en brazo, y vio algo irreal, digno de un cuento de hadas o alguna leyenda, Sesshomaru le sujetaba incrustándole sus garras, lastimándolo con su veneno, pero ¡Cómo no asustarse!, no vemos demonios a diario en esta época.

-¿Qué e-es eso?

-Señor Sesshomaru- Rin sonrió aliviada, ella lo sabía, su amo la salvaría.

-¿Estaba llamando a _eso_?- su miedo era claro

-Están locas, son brujas

Kagome abrazó a Rin, impidiéndole ver lo que sucedía…el, los mato a todos, miró con indiferencia los cuerpos muertos en el suelo, solo se escucharon gritos y maldiciones. Ahora de seguro estarían camino al inframundo.

-Gracias Sesshomaru- Agradeció Kagome, había venido el que menos pensaba, estaba muy agradecida.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Sesshomaru ignoró olímpicamente su comentario

- E-ésta es mi época - ¿Qué decir? "Sesshomaru viajaste en el tiempo y no encontraras ningún Youkai aquí porque la raza que tanto odias los exterminó", eso era muy extraño- 500 años en el futuro

Él había escuchado que la humana provenía del futuro, pero no lo creyó posible, ahora una gran cantidad de personas que habían ido alarmados por los gritos, preguntas como _¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde vino? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ No tardaron en llegar, la gente cuchicheaba y otros corrían espantados, otros sacaban extraños objetos de sus bolsillos con el cual comenzaron a hablar poniéndolo en su oído diciendo "Policía".

-¿Kagome?

Oh no, esto no podía estar pasando para Kagome, sus amigas-Yuca, Eri y Ayumi- se acercaban a ella con ropa casual, al parecer era fin de semana, y la miraban extrañada por el hombre tan extraño a su lado.

-H-Hola chicas- ¿Ahora qué haría?

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es él?

-Es de…-se concentró en alguna cosa para justificar su raro atuendo y el que asesinó a esa personas ¿Un asesino encubierto? ¿Alguna persona que trabajaba en un templo?- Un circo, viene de un circo- Afirmó simulando calma, la cual necesitaba

-¿Un circo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De qué circo viene?-Se acercó a su oído- ¿Es tu novio?

Definitivamente, sus amigas tenían un don de periodista o paparazzi, terminaban haciendo preguntas que la ponían en riesgo.

_¿Es tu novio? _Esa pregunta si le sorprendió, y un ligero rubor se coló en su mejilla ¿Ella? ¿Con Sesshomaru?, de seguro él preferiría darle un abrazo a InuYasha a que eso.

Todo esto de por sí ya era muy raro para Sesshomaru, había escuchado con calidad de detalles todas las preguntas ¿Novio? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué esa mujer se sonrojó?, todo se vio interrumpido al sonar un extraño ruido que salía de una cosa que tenía algo en forma de circulo en cada esquina, en total cuatro, al que todos le daban paso.

Kagome entró en pánico, ¡La policía! ¡Todo se sabría!, y no podía permitir eso, con todo el miedo que podía poseer alguien que se encontraba al lado de un demonio podía tener, respiró hondo y sujetó una mano a Rin y otra a Sesshomaru y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Solo síganme- Miro la fría mirada del demonio que le exigía respuesta- Por favor, ellos no pueden saber de ustedes

Y sin saber el porqué, siguió corriendo tomado de la mano de esa humana, pero sintió algo extraño, era ¿Calidez?, era que su mano estaba siempre helada y sentir ese calor fue…¿¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!? Su mente le jugó una maldito broma, él no podía estar pensando así, su cabeza no podía traicionarle de tal manera, se reprochó mentalmente por haber pensado tal estupidez y se soltó inmediatamente del agarre, pero cuando iba a dejar en claro que no podía mandarle a él, ya se encontraba de nuevo en esa casa de donde salió.

-¿Por qué huimos?

-Rin, ellos se encargan de que todo esté en orden, lamento que esos señores hayan hecho eso, ellos son ladrones y son perseguidos por la policía, así se llaman los que cuidan, pero no están acostumbrados a recibir este tipo de visitas, nos hubiéramos metido en un gran problema si nos atrapaban- Explicó lo más sencillo que pudo, sin entrar mucho en detalles.

-Pero ellos atrapan a los hombres malos ¿Por qué corríamos?

-Porque también se hubieran asustado y tratarían de llevarlos para estudiarlos, sería peligroso

-Esos humanos son incapaces de atraparme

Esa inferior raza no podría hacerle un rasguño, a él, el-auto nombrado- demonio más poderoso del mundo, los mataría con facilidad, como a esa escoria que intentó dañar a Rin.

A ver, ¿Cómo explicarle que habían creado armas increíbles?, armas que podrían dañarlo seriamente, habían tanques, granadas, rifles, escopetas e infinitos métodos con los cuales pudieron haberlos atrapado.

-Ehh…tienen armas que disparan a distancia y son impredecibles

-Hmp- Tonterías, nada podía detenerlo

-¡Kagome! ¡Hija!

-Madre

-Por fin llegaste, ven a comer, ¿Quién es…?

-El es mi amo, el señor Sesshomaru

Qué extraña la manera de explicarlo de Rin, que interrumpió diciendo esas palabras, que desconcertaron a la señora Higurashi, ¿Amo? ¿De esa adorable niña?, pero ese hombre inspiraba frialdad y daba temor.

-Ya veo- No quiso preguntar mas, estaba acostumbrada a recibir extrañas cosas desde que su hija viajaba por ese pozo- Bueno, pasen a cenar- Dijo sonriendo

-Este…mamá, yo creo que deben regresar a la época antigua

-No, no, quédense a cenar

-Nos vamos- Ordenó Sesshomaru

Después de llegar al pozo, Kagome intentó pasar pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, el pozo en el cual se tiraban cadáveres estaba sellado, no le dejaba pasar, en cambio, había caído todo el pozo hasta el piso.

-¡Señorita!

-Estoy bien- Aseguró adolorida, subiendo por la escalera que descansaba en el interior del pozo, mientras la niña fue a llamar a la señora.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Cuestionó Sesshomaru

-El pozo se ha sellado, no nos dejará pasar

-Humana inútil

Kagome enfureció por ese insulto.

- ¡Oye!- Recibió una ceja alzada de parte de él- ¡No sé quién te creas pero no puedes hablarme así! ¡El inútil eres tú que no haces nada!, no tengo la culpa que fueras arrastrado a mi época, no lo pedí, no soy la culpable de que estés atrapado aquí y yo también quiero regresar…-su mano ahora aprisionaba su cuello, en señal de advertencia

-Cuida tu manera de dirigirte hacia mí, o te mataré- Amenazó aun sosteniendo el agarre

-Suéltame- logró decir apenas con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba

Le liberó y Kagome respiró recuperando el aire que había perdido, tocando su cuello, aparte de todo había dolido.

-Maldito…-Dijo en su mente Kagome

-Hija ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó la señora Higurashi al ver a su hija acariciar su cuello.

-No…el pozo está sellado, no sé qué pasa

-Bueno, no importa, ahora si vamos a comer

Su madre no se rendiría hasta verlos comer a todos.

Rin comió contenta junto a la familia de la joven, el que no se digno a siquiera entrar a su casa fue Sesshomaru, que solo se recargó sobre el árbol más grande de la casa y para cualquier persona dormía, pero solo cerraba los ojos.

La valiente que tendría que salir a ofrecerle comida fue Kagome, obligada por su madre, quien ignoraba todo el asunto.

-Lárgate

-Yo solo vengo a dejarte esto

-No lo quiero

-Ni siquiera lo has visto- Paciencia agotándose

-Odio la comida humana

¿Qué no se cansaba de odiarlos ya en todas sus facetas? ¡¿Si no también a la comida?! , tragándose su enojo, Kagome dejó el plato en el suelo y se fue, mientras oscurecía en la época actual.

-InuYasha el pozo se selló, deja de saltar en el – Recomendó Miroku mirando al hibrido que aun saltaba hacia el pozo, salía, y volvía saltar, fue gracioso los primeros minutos, pero ya había comenzado a hartar.

-Maldición- Y continuaban las maldiciones…hasta que se resignó a esperar que volvieran.

-No entiendo cómo es que no deja pasar a InuYasha

-Ni yo Shippo- Dice Sango

-Esto es extraño- Tercia Miroku

Luego todos asienten la cabeza al mismo tiempo, mientras que InuYasha seguiría con un renovado pésimo carácter, peor que el habitual.

Como se había dicho, el anochecer había llegado y el condenado pozo seguía sin dejarlos pasar, así que tuvieron que ordenarse, Rin dormiría con Kagome y supuestamente Sesshomaru en la cama del abuelo y éste se iría a dormir a quien sabe dónde.

Otra vez se negó, no, para él el tronco del árbol era mucho más cómodo que una cama, esperando que al otro día ese pozo le dejara regresar, evitando mirar el tazón de comida vacío a unos centímetros.

-Sí que es necio- Habla Kagome desde su cuarto- no quiso entrar

Al no escuchar nada de parte de Rin, voltea y nota que la niña se durmió, lo cual resulto tierno para ella, acomodó la sabana sobre ella y se fue a su escritorio a seguir estudiando.

Y la pregunta ¿Cómo es que terminaron atrapados en el futuro?

_Continuara..._

* * *

_De nuevo les agradezco que hayan leído. Y mi seudónimo en la otra pagina es el mismo de aquí. _

_Saludos a todos n_n_


	10. ¿Invitados?

Amanece en la época actual, para mala suerte de muchos, bajo una infernal lluvia torrencial, que vencía el denso follaje de muchos árboles, abriéndose paso hasta el suelo. Cualquiera que descansare tranquilamente bajo uno, hubiera terminado empapado, y el Goshimboku no fue la excepción.

Al resguardo del imponente y antiguo árbol, se hallaría Sesshomaru seguramente con su aire de superioridad y toda la cosa, claro, si es que la violenta lluvia no hubiera vencido a ese árbol y por ende, terminándolo mojando. Pero el orgullo no le obligaría a pedir refugio en esa casa, o mucho menos, a decir ni pío sobre su situación. Ahora con el tazón del día anterior rebalsando en agua.

Dentro de la acogedora casa, se hallaban todos con una cálida manta cada uno sobre sus hombros disfrutando de una caliente y reconfortante taza de chocolate, cortesía de la señora Higurashi mientras veían las noticias. Según el noticiero llovería toda la mañana y tal vez parte de la tarde.

-Llévale esto a tu_ invitado_

¿Invitado? Sí…claro

A regañadientes tomó la taza entre sus manos, junto con la manta, ¿Su madre no veía el riesgo de siquiera acercársele?, si supiera que su vida peligró a manos del "invitado".

Cogió una sombrilla y, tomando fuerza vamos Kagome, se animó en su mente, resopló y salió de su casa y el frio que hacia le caló los huesos, terminando poniéndose la manta destinada al hombre/demonio bajo el árbol. Cuando llegó lo descubrió aún bajo la protección de ese árbol. Cubierto por… ¿Un peluche? No, era eso que siempre traía sobre el hombro ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cola?, Estola, esa cosa peludita se movía como si tuviera vida propia, aunque parecía un simple adorno, ahora le servía de abrigo ¿Cómo se sentiría esa estola?...desechó al instante su duda y se acercó al árbol.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mi madre te manda esto- Dejando la taza libre de las gruesas gotas que salían de entre las hojas, logró divisar el tazón-ahora vacío-que había dejado- Vaya, tenias hambre

-Hmp

-Ah sí, también esto- Se sacó la manta que traía puesta y se la tendió, esperando que la agarrase, pero nada, seguía la manta sujetada por una sola mano, de nuevo la pregunta de cómo se sentiría la estola la invadió, pero se reprimió y le desafío con la mirada. Recibiría esa manta lo quisiese o no, enserio tenía una forma de ver muy fría, que la hizo temblar pero resistió ¿Siempre fue así de frio?, y…no, no aguantó. Era como ver la misma crueldad reflejada en el dorado.

-¿La vas a aceptar o no?

-No- Se esperaba esa respuesta

-¿Porqué?

Paciencia bajando

-…

Paciencia agotándose

-¿Por qué no aceptas la manta?

-…- Cerró los ojos, dando fin a ese intento de conversación

Paciencia al límite

-¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?!- Le encaró, ya hastiada, sin respuesta

-…

-¡Responde! ¡¿Qué tienes contra los humanos?!-Atención captada, de mala manera, ahora parecía querer averiguar algo mirándola.

Normalmente si un humano siquiera le levantaba la voz hubiera terminado muerto en lo canta un gallo, pero ahora esta mujer le encaraba con determinación, cosa que carecían varios humanos, firme y dispuesta a seguir "regañándole".

-¡Al menos dígnate a contestar!

-No tengo porque hablar contigo

¡Aleluya! ¡Habló!

-¿Qué es lo que te hace repudiarnos?

-Son seres inútiles, débiles, sin razón de existencia

Paciencia llegando a límites desconocidos

Enojo tomando control de sus movimientos

Tazón en mala posición

Tropieza con el tazón

Equilibrio perdido

_…May day…May day… _cayendo sobre objeto desconocido y cómodo, objeto levantándose… ¿Objeto moviéndose?

Abre los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que pasó, topándose con objeto suave no identificado, ¿Suave? ¿Peludo? Cayó en la estola.

_O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O_

Las maldiciones estaban de moda en el otro lado del pozo, al menos para InuYasha sí, ya que las mencionaba a menudo.

-InuYasha tranquilízate

-Miroku como puedo estar tranquilo, Kagome está atrapada con ese infeliz

-Pero Rin también está, todo debe estar bien- Sango también comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¡waaa! Kagome no vuelve

-Shippo mantén la calma

-Pero monje Miroku…Kagome…

-Ella va a estar bien

-Pobre del amito, encerrado junto a esos despreciables humanos en ese pozo- Dijo Jaken en su mente mientras veía como el kitsune seguía haciendo su berrinche espero que ese monje llegue pronto

O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O

_…Uno…_

_…Dos…_

_…Tres…_

¡Ah sí! Está sobre la estola.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó mientras se paraba rápidamente, un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo al ver que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¡Genial! Ahora ya tenía otra prueba que los humanos son inútiles, hasta para mantener el equilibrio.

-Humana estúpida-_ (Esa respuesta es un clásico ¿No?)_

-Ya me disculpé no tienes porque insultarme- Refutó Kagome, el sonrojo que le da a uno cuando pasa un momento incómodo se había borrado de su rostro, para dar paso a un deje de molestia.

_Gota, gota, gota…_

Y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba bien, pero bien, mojada, tiritando de frío, bajo esa gran lluvia, a unos centímetros del árbol.

Ni la gruesa chompa que llevaba pudo con la lluvia, toda empapada, ¿No sería bueno caerse de nuevo en la estola?

O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O

De nuevo en el Sengoku, a salvo de lluvias torrenciales.

El mencionado monje llegò provocando duda en los viajeros, ya que era muy extraño y hasta podía infundir temor.

-Por fin llego- Reclamó Jaken incorporándose

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Miroku acercándose al recién llegado

Pero ese misterioso monje le ignoró y se dirigió al demonio verde y chiquito.

-¿A que me has llamado?- Le cuestionó al llegar, sin mirarle y con un sombrero cubriéndole el rostro.

-Para que me diga que tiene ese pozo- Explicó señalando con su báculo el pozo

-El pozo devorador de huesos, pero…ese pozo no es normal

Todos seguían escuchando atentamente, e Inuyasha aún no llegaba.

-Explíquese monje

-A ese pozo lo cubre una energía extraña- Después de cavilar un momento- Ese pozo tiene una conexión con el futuro, el pozo de la leyenda

-¿Qué leyenda?- Pregunta Inuyasha apareciendo todo mojado de unos árboles, hasta los perros-demonios deben bañarse.

-…

-¡Viejo hable!

-Déjame recordar, medio demonio

Ni siquiera lo vio.

-Ah, la leyenda decía que ese pozo desafiaría al tiempo y traería a un viajero, que luego debería enfrentar a un demonio poderoso que debería su poder a una joya, pero que no lo haría solo, tendría un acompañante

-¿Uno?- Preguntó Sango, pero ahí eran más ¿Se referiría a Inuyasha?

-Sí, ese sería su compañero, por toda su vida

-Se refiere a que…- Seguía Sango

-A que sería_ su pareja_

Y todos miraron al hanyou instintivamente, ¿Quién mas podría ser?, y éste se puso un poco rojo.

-Pero sería un**_ demonio_**

Una pregunta llenó el pacífico ambiente: ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Algo más?- El monje se dirigió a Jaken

-Si es que puede sacar el sello de ese pozo

-¿Ya se ah sellado?, bueno, claro que puedo- Y el monje se preparó para quitarle el sello al pozo.

Mientras los demás seguían con la impresión.

¿Enserio? ¿Un demonio?

O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O

Maldita lluvia, ahora estaba estornudando, de seguro se resfriaría.

Había corrido al refugio de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, aun estaba helada, y encima había olvidado la sombrilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba mirando la taza de "chocolate" que se había salvado de caerse junto con la humana, un aroma agradable venia de ese objeto. Esa distraída mujer había salido corriendo y había dejado esa extraña cosa que la protegía de la lluvia y esa manta, ahora el olor de Kagome tenía inundado todo el perímetro del Goshimboku.

…

Ahora había un tazón vacío, junto a una taza en iguales condiciones, con el cálido olor que aún cubría ese lugar, ese aroma era dulce y embriagante, particularidad que no poseía otro humano, y maldijo el estar pensando esas tonterías.

**¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!**

_Continuará…_


	11. Confundidos

Hola n_n, gracias a los que comentan y leen esto. No podía ni entrar porque estaba en exámenes (Aunque ni que les presto tanta atención porque ya es fin de año n_n)

* * *

Después de esa fuerte lluvia, Kami-sama quiso que saliera el sol y la naturaleza obedeció, ahora el despejado cielo azul compensaba el clima anterior con un acogedor calor, antes que diera paso a la noche.

Muchos animales domésticos salían a secar su pelaje o a vagar. Buyo, quien se escapó de Rin, se paseaba por los alrededores de la casa buscando un lugar donde tener una larga siesta. Encontrando el árbol más grande que había visto, se acercó el animalito, quien se encontró con un extraño que seguía recostado allí, al parecer durmiendo.

El gato puso su atención en la cosa peluda que estaba sobre el cuelo, y como hacen muchos gatos, le plantó las garras y comenzó a jugar, cual bola de estambre. Sin saberlo, despertando molestia en su _juguete_.

Bueno, ese animal jugaba con su estola, Sesshomaru había notado a ese gato, pero al notarlo increíblemente inofensivo restó importancia a su presencia. Pero ahora se atrevía a clavarle las garras y utilizarlo como un entretenimiento. Lo cual era sumamente molesto. Levantó al gato del pescuezo y por fin miró al que le fastidiaba.

No, Sesshomaru no haría bailar al gato el _cha cha cha_, ni jugar con él. El muy abusivo se quedó mirando al gato quien luchaba por zafarse, atacando al aire con sus pequeñas patitas. Y como si fuera costumbre, uno de sus ataques cayó en la mano de su agresor. Quien lo soltó, no por dolor, sino porque le había cansado, el gato salió prácticamente volando del lugar, sin ganas de acercarse ya al árbol.

Se escuchaban pasos, seguramente sería la humana, vio nada feliz el plato y la tasa sobre el suelo, vacías. ¿Cuántas veces se molestaría tan seguido ese día?

La visitante llegó, pero no era el mismo aroma, si no uno similar. Era la señora Higurashi.

-Kagome no pudo venir porque está enferma

Sin respuesta.

-Aquí dejo la cena-señaló dejando el plato en el suelo, y recogió los ya vacios. Notó la sombrilla que su hija había olvidado, lo recogió también y se _fué_.

Sin duda la madre era más callada que la hija, mucho más callada.

Así que esa humana se había enfermado por olvidar el objeto que la mantenía seca, otra prueba de lo débil que era esa raza.

-PoV Kagome-

Desde esa lluvia no me eh sentido nada bien, me atacó un fuerte resfriado. Desde ya hace unos días que ya me sentía mal y al estar expuesta al frío empeoró la situación. Esto esta yendo de mal en peor, el pozo sigue sellado, y aún tengo a Rin y Sesshomaru en mi casa.

Estos días han sido muy extraños, desde el casi secuestro y que caí en la estola de uno de los demonios más intolerantes que de seguro han existido. Y ahora que lo pienso no hay mucha diferencia en esa estola y una fina almohada, pero que estoy pensando.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?- pregunta Rin acercándose a mí con una sopa caliente.

-Sí, no te preocupes- miento para tranquilizarla, pero un estornudo me traiciona.

Le recibo el plato y la veo quedárseme viendo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Vamos a regresar a casa?-se refería al Sengoku

-Claro, solo está sellado, pero no se quedara así para siempre-intento parecer tranquila, pero también temo el no poder regresar, aunque deba volver a verlo.

-¡Rin!- grita Sota desde su cuarto

-Debo irme, Sota me está enseñando a jugar vide…vide

-Videojuegos

-¡Sí, eso!

-Anda a divertirte-le digo y ella se va corriendo después de asentir y sonreír.

Esos dos se han llevado muy bien últimamente, debe ser porque son de la misma edad.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me embarga, necesito descansar, pero algo me impide dormir.

Cuando necesitaba pensar me iba al Goshimboku, pero alguien ya está ahí y no se quiere mover, alguien muy molesto y con el ego del tamaño de América, o de seguro aún más.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, si los veía era por alguna pelea y era poco tiempo. A Rin le eh tomado mucho cariño, su inocencia puede ganarse el corazón de cualquiera, eso justifica el que Sesshomaru la tenga a su lado.

Y él sí que es el mismo. Es el mismo egocéntrico y engreído que parece ser, y la estola era muy cómoda… ¡¿Cuánto más voy a pensar en la estola?!

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento un momento al ver a Buyo entrar como un rayo a la casa, algo me dice que ese abusivo le ha hecho algo, no se contiene ni con los animales.

Si, era la encarnación del mal y la crueldad ¿Ya dije que era increíblemente orgulloso?. Solo quiero regresar, quiero ver a mis amigos.

Se escucha gente hacer bulla desde afuera, de seguro por un desfile, suspiro…normalmente una chica de mi edad anda pensando en cómo vestirse y chicos, pero yo debo regresar al pasado y recolectar los fragmentos de la poderosa perla que rompí.

Vaya, es mucho ruido, una vez pasó lo mismo con InuYasha presente, sus orejas no aguantaron el fuerte sonido ¿Pasará lo mismo con Sesshomaru?, no sé porque me preocupo, estos días no estoy pensando normalmente, no sé qué sucede. Debo evitar esos pensamientos, prenderé la televisión para despejar mi mente.

-Fin PoV Kagome-

Afuera se celebraba alguna fecha tradicional y había globos gigantes flotando, algo normal. Pero para alguien tan antiguo como Sesshomaru no había visto algo similar en su larga vida. Era un pez gigantesco que surcaba el cielo ¿Un demonio?, no, solo algún material rellenado con helio.

Habría que destruir al pez-demonio-gigante que se mantenía con los ojos inmovibles, desprendía un olor desagradable. Extrañamente con unas cuerdas amarradas a él. Se preparó para desaparecer a la cosa-súper-grande.

-¡No! ¡No lo destruyas!- Gritó Kagome viendo con asombro como el pez se desinflaba y se volvía algo parecido a un plástico, un globo reventado, y salió disparado hacia varias direcciones, sin un rumbo fijo.

(En la calle)

La gente veía asustada como el globo iba a gran velocidad por todos lados, sonaron sirenas de policías. Ese era nuevo, no pudo haberse pinchado o algo parecido, pero ¿Fue un rayo?, algo se vio antes que estallara, pero eso lo determinaría la policía.

(En el templo Higurashi)

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

Silencio.

-¡Te estoy hablando!

Ese demonio era especialista en hacerla enojar. Unas infinitas ganas de poder decirle "Abajo" y que saludara de cerca el piso de su casa le llegaron.

-¡Eso no era un demonio! ¡Era un globo!

Por fin obtuvo su atención.

¿Qué demonios era un globo?

-¿Hm?

-Es inofensivo, no hace nada- sujetó el pedazo que había caído cerca de ella y lo estiró (nótese la flexibilidad)- ¿Ves?

El "demonio" resultó ser un objeto inanimado, incapaz de poder defenderse, y otra víctima del gran poder de tokijin.

-¿No estabas enferma?

Su boca le volvió a traicionar y formulando esa pregunta.

-Sí, pero algo me decía que harías una tontería

¿Esa mujer era bruja?

-Digo, que siempre las haces- rectificó Kagome apresuradamente al notar lo que había dicho.

Recibió un desprecio.

Kagome siguió jugando-un poco nerviosa por lo que había salido de su boca- con el resto del pez que fue gigante hace unos minutos, y ahora una parte de el reposaba en sus manos. Levantó la mirada y al ver que la observaba sintió una calor inundar su cara, ¡La gripe! ¡Sí, era eso!

¿Y ahora porqué se sonrojaba esa mujer?

El no era ningún estúpido para creerle que era su enfermedad, pero ¿Le agradó?, ¡maldita sea! De nuevo pensando tonterías.

Ni no salía pronto de ese lugar terminaría malditamente loco.

O-O_O-O_O-O_O- O-O_O-O_O-O_O- O-O_O-O_O-O_O-O

Sengoku, con un clima templado y romántico, por los hermosos colores que galardonaban el cielo, despidiéndose con un bello espectáculo de colores, para desaparecer ante la oscura noche. Con estrellas, que observaban como el monje terminaba de quitar el sello, acompañando a los impacientes viajeros, compartiendo su preocupación.

-Ya terminé- anunció para alejarse del pozo

InuYasha despertó, a su manera, a Jaken. Quien había caído dormido preso del aburrimiento, formando un globo de quien sabe qué cosa mientras roncaba.

El demonio verde-chiquito-renegón se levantó sobresaltado, maldiciendo la forma en que interrumpieron su sueño, al notar que había terminado su trabajo se levanto.

-Bien hecho monje

-Todo sea por mi lord- se va

¿InuYasha? ¡Ah! Él saltó hacía el pozo apenas terminó el monje con su trabajo.

O-O_O-O_O-O_O- O-O_O-O_O-O_O- O-O_O-O_O-O_O-O

Lo extraño, Kagome seguía parada junto al, parecer, inmóvil demonio, ¿Que sucedió?

Solo Kami-sama lo sabe, pero que todo fue muy confuso, la fiebre le hizo perder de nuevo el equilibrio y cayó-otra vez- junto a Sesshomaru.

-¿Kagome?- llamó al ver la escena, la cual era más que comprometedora.

¿Alguna vez quisieron que la tierra los tragase? Pues Kagome experimentaba una de esas ocasiones.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Hasta la próxima. Saludos y dejen un re..rew... este... ¿Como era? Bueno, comentarios._

_Gracias por leer y saludos._


	12. ¿Ahora que?

_Hola n_n... Nuevamente, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aquí dejo el capitulo... así, 12 (Ando algo despistada estos días u_u)_

* * *

_Oh si, Kagome quería que la tierra la tragase con todo y ropa._

_InuYasha se había, prácticamente, lanzado hacia el pozo para "salvar" a Kagome. Pero ella parecía estar muy segura ahí, se quedó perplejo._

_¿Kagome?, se desmayó, y eso ya estaba frecuentando últimamente._

_-Sesshomaru ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Preguntó el recién llegado con molestia_

_"¿No te importa?"_

_"¿Hmp?"_

_¿Algo que saliera de su boca?_

_¡No!, el ignoró profesionalmente a su medio hermano y se fue derecho hacia la casa Higurashi, donde seguro buscaría a Rin para irse._

_-Kagome… ¿Qué sucedieron en estos días?- Decía InuYasha en su mente_

_Kagome seguía divagando en la inconsciencia, ignorante de todo el "malentendido" que había causado al caer sobre Sesshomaru. Pero, fue la fiebre la que le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero el testarudo del hanyou creería lo que vieron sus ojos._

_Fiebre + peligroso demonio cerca + InuYasha de espectador = Un gran problema_

_Matemáticas, apareciendo en momentos inesperados…_

_Sesshomaru se llevó a Rin diciéndole que regresarían, e hizo caso omiso a la petición de la señora Higurashi de quedarse a cenar, parecía realmente apurado, pero no se podía ignorar las cosas extrañas que había ahí, otra vez las cajas con humanos dentro, una fogata muy rara, peculiares asientos…todo ahí era nuevo._

_Buyo se despertaba de una larga siesta, pero salió despavorido al encontrar a un ser igual de molestoso que el que venía algunas veces y tenia orejas de perro. Vaya, "Sesshomaru el terror de los gatos"._

_Es fácil ganarse el rencor de un gato_

_Sabias palabras._

_El mismo pozo, una luz cubriéndoles, un cielo en vez de un techo se ve, y el aire puro regresa. El de la otra época estaba muy contaminado, y lleno de peces gigantes y voladores._

_-Amo bonito que bueno que regresó_

_Y siguió caminando, alejándose del lugar en donde viajó al futuro y le invadía una pregunta ¿Qué demonios pasó con los youkais?_

_O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O_

_Kagome recuperaba la conciencia, recordaba haber tropezado pero no lograba distinguir dónde cayó entre sus confusos recuerdos, solo sabí__**a**__ que estaba sobre su cama, cubierta con tres sábanas y con alguien, que intentó evadir tanto, cuidándola._

_Hacerse la que aún no despertaba no era opción, ya la había notado y la miraba un color ya conocido, pero más ¿Alegre?, no…_

_-Kagome- era como que le preguntase todo lo que había pasado con solo nombrarla._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- la pregunta fue sincera, en verdad no recordaba en qué momento se cayó y en cual InuYasha estaba en su cuarto, esperen…-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Un monje vino y quitó el sello del pozo_

_-¿Un monje?_

_-Lo llamó Jaken_

_Cierto_

_-¿Dónde está Rin?- Preguntó mirando hacia los costados_

_-Sesshomaru se la llevó_

_-Ah_

_Lo más obvio era que hayan regresado al Sengoku._

_Kagome_

_La cabeza le dolía, las náuseas aparecían junto con otros síntomas de la gripe. Sin duda habían sido días muy extraños, ahora los invitados se habían ido._

_Kagome_

_ Desde que llegaron, los platos que terminaron vacíos, el pez gigante que reventó y por suerte la policía no se presentó, hasta lo último, lo cual no recordaba con claridad._

_-¡Kagome!- Grita ya hastiado InuYasha al ver que sus anteriores llamados no habían hecho efecto._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Te estoy hablando hace rato! ¿En que estas pensando?_

_-Nada- y se concentra en la pared, pensando de nuevo._

_InuYasha siguió la mirada de Kagome inocentemente hacia un punto invisible en la pared. Era un color llamativo pero ¿Que tenia de importante para observarlo tanto?_

_-Kagome_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Se puede saber que hacías sobre Sesshomaru?_

_Ella… ¡¿Sobre quién?!_

_O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O_

_Ya había recuperado el paso común y seguía ignorando a Jaken que se esforzaba por saber que había acontecido allí, y el monje aparece bastante alejado en ese mar de árboles, siguiendo su propio camino._

_Sesshomaru se va dejando a sus acompañantes con la duda, se dirigía con el monje. Todo eso le recordaba a algo, pero por ser innecesario no había prestado atención y se le había olvidado._

_-Mi lord- hace una reverencia en señal de respeto al ver la imponente figura del hijo de Inu no Taisho frente a él- ¿Qué desea?_

_-La leyenda_

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Cuenta la leyenda de los viajeros_

_Le sorprendió un poco la petición al monje, no pensaba que lo descubriría aún, era un secreto encargado por el anterior lord. Para que lo guardara y sólo se lo revelara a su segundo hijo, el cual en ese tiempo todavía no nacía._

_Pero una vez la había escuchado, la revelación que tuvo una vieja bruja en el pasado, el cual se lo había guardado porque parecía imposible. Pero esa mujer nunca había fallado, y tuvo que morir por anunciarlo ante el joven hijo de su amo, al cual convenció de que la bruja mentía, hace ya mucho más de mil años._

_-Cómo ordene_

_O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O_

_¿Qué se había caído sobre qué?_

_Ahí Kagome era la más sorprendida, con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza, el cual no se notó por el bochorno de su gripe. Ya iban dos veces que le pasaba lo mismo._

_-No recuerdo nada_

_InuYasha la miró con cara de no-te-creo-nada._

_-Kagome- reprochó pensando que mentía_

_-Enserio, sólo sé que me tropecé, y ahora estoy aquí_

_-¿Entonces no sucedió nada?_

_Que directo._

_-No- negó alarmada por su suposición_

_Kagome Higurashi, te salvaste, por ahora._

_O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O_

_¡Inaceptable!_

_La leyenda cuenta la historia de una viajera que vino del futuro, y que encuentra a su compañero para derrotar al ser mas maligno que haya existido, junto a unos aliados. El dato interesante es que el compañero terminaría enamorándose de la viajera y al ser correspondido, viviría junto a ella._

_No creería en esa estúpida leyenda, era totalmente ficticia, los demonios que se rebajan a ese nivel eran escoria, el nunca caería tan bajo por algo tan innecesario. En la vida cometería el mismo patético error que hizo su padre. Nunca…_

_Era una casualidad, esa leyenda ni siquiera era cierta. Definitivamente no tenía validez, era una historia de niños, inventada por humanos._

_¡Jamás haría algo así!_

_O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O- O_o-o_O_

_Regresó, con el dolor de su alma volvió junto al híbrido que le molestaba con regresar a su oficio de detectora-de-fragmentos-faltantes-sin-paga-alguna._

_Uno…dos fragmentos hallados y no tenían ni la cuarta parte de la perla. Naraku tenía más de la mitad en su poder, había que proteger los que no estaban esparcidos en lugares "X"._

_Los "paseítos" que se daba InuYasha en altas horas de la noche no le afectaban tanto, le dolía el pecho pero ya no sentía no decepción ni mucho menos traición. Regresó aceptando la realidad y para ver a sus amigos._

_¿Se quedaría sola?_

_¿Tendría que vivir pensando en lo que pudo ser?_

_¿No tendría a quien amar ya?_

_A su mente llegó primero la imagen de Koga, el le había confesado sus sentimientos pero solo lo veía como un amigo._

_Hoyo, era un buen amigo pero de ahí no pasaba._

_Akitokki, lo mismo que Hoyo, al ser su reencarnación, eran muy parecidos._

_Al final, su mente cedió a dejar ilustrarse un rostro en su mente, uno no esperado y que le tomó por sorpresa. Lo que había pasado ya no existía, nunca fue algo, ni nunca será. Al menos la lógica lo afirmaba, ¿Qué querría ese demonio con ella?_

_Algo imposible._

_InuYasha llega pensando que ella dormía, esta vez se demoró menos. Pero nada le impedía ir de día, hacerlo a escondidas lo hacía más doloroso, pero estaba convencida, no sufriría más por ese híbrido._

_¿Pero qué sucedería ahora?_

_¿Qué pasaría con ella?_

_¿Qué realmente sentía?_

_**¿Por qué la imagen de Sesshomaru no salía de su cabeza?**_

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Por cierto, si este capitulo esta en cursiva, bueno... para ese entonces ya me había olvidado cual era cursiva y cual no, así que lo deje como esta (Ahora recuerdo menos n_n'')._

_Cierto, dejen (Ya Angie, gracias por tus clases de ortografía xD) reviews, y ¿Ves? No me sacaste NADA de información kjaksjakjas (Así me río no me juzguen). Hasta la próxima. Saludos._


	13. Sello roto

Hola de nuevo n_n. bueno, estoy publicando los capítulos ya hechos mas rápido porque quiero llegar a navidad para... bueno eso. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Un nuevo día, uno alegre por la presencia de su amiga que estuvo encerrada en su propia época. Con una extraña compañía que si tenias suerte respondía a "Sesshomaru", y otra muy pequeña llamada Rin.

Fragmentos de Shikon, Naraku tenía más de la mitad, pero ya no se presentaba, estaba escondido y seguro vigilándolos. Por otro lado InuYasha seguía visitando a Kikyo , pero por alguna razón ya no le dolía a Kagome, Sango siempre la apoyaba, pues ella no sabía que había pasado en los días de su ausencia.

Uno, dos, tres días y la desesperante monotonía no cambiaba, buscar fragmentos y luego verlo marcharse sin avisar a nadie, no tenia por que hacerlo a escondidas, no había porque esconderse.

Pero el mismo misterioso monje llega al cuarto día para matar la rutina.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Monje- le responde a Miroku- a hablar con ella

- ¿Conmigo?- pregunta confundida Kagome al ver que era señalada

-¡¿Qué quieres de Kagome?!- grita eufórico InuYasha con un innecesario tono de posesividad

InuYasha siendo ignorado.

-Veo que tus poderes están sellados- afirma el desconocido llamando aun más la atención

-¿Cómo?- es interrumpida

-Yo puedo deshacerlo

Sorpresa general

-¿Enserio?

-Así es, pero tiene un precio

El monje ya se parecía a Miroku, mucho…

-¿Y cuál es?- interroga Kagome con curiosidad

-Dos sacos de arroz

…

Enserio ¿No es familiar de Miroku?

-¡Monje codicioso de m-!

-¡Abajo!- se sentía tan bien decirlo

_¡Plum!_

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Disculpe su vocabulario- Pidió Kagome

-No importa

Kagome miró a sus amigos buscando una respuesta, y al ver que asentían, sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí

- Tienes razón Kagome, dos sacos de arroz por un exorcismo

Miroku sí que sabía estafar, o mejor dicho, convencer para cobrar caro.

-¿No fue un poco caro?- Cuestiona Kagome viendo al hanyou cargar la recompensa.

-No- Respondió Sango con sarcasmo

Llegaron rápido con lo pedido, el monje les esperaba en pose de meditación.

-Oh ¿Ya tienen los sacos?

-Sí- Afirma Miroku

-Muy bien, tú…

-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi- se presenta

-Si, Kagome, colócate ahí

El monje hace unas señas y recita unas extrañas palabras sin sentido y una luz aparece de la nada formando un cuadrado en que en el centro se veía un rombo (la figura que hace la mamá de Kagome sobre la mesa en el capitulo donde esa sacerdotisa dice que sus poderes están sellados), y ella estaba en el centro, después de unos segundos se escucho un sonido de algo partiéndose, una gran luz, una luz entrar en Kagome.

Una luz cegadora, y se desmayó, otra luz, el monje ya no está.

-¡Kagome!

Una poderosa energía se expande a grandes distancias, alarmando a Youkais, llamando la atención de sacerdotisas y monjes, pasando desapercibida para la gente común.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikyo iba caminando tranquilamente, con las dos niñas acompañándola, hace ya varios días que InuYasha la visitaba a menudo. Lo había dicho ya pero lo repetía, se lo llevaría al infierno sea como sea.

Pero algo la sorprende, esa energía espiritual…era demasiado grande.

Kagome se había librado del sello.

-Esa energía- Comentó una de las niñas

-Es muy poderosa- Concluye la otra

-.-.-.-.-.-  
Igualmente el grupo de Sesshomaru también pasaba ya a una buena distancia.

La misma energía se manifiesta haciéndose notar para los demonios.

-¿Qué sucede?- consulta Rin al ver que Sesshomaru paró de caminar

-Amo…

Eso debía pertenecer a alguien increíblemente poderoso, un oponente digno, debía llegar ahí.

Exigía una batalla.

Cambió de rumbo, ahora volando, llegaría al dueño en al menos 2 horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todo negro, seguía paseándose en su inconsciencia, aparece una gran luz. Ve a Midoriko peleando con youkais, luego pareciera que le daban "pause" a los demonios, se quedaron estáticos. Midoriko la miró y le tendió la mano._

_-Ayúdame…- susurró_

_-¿Midoriko?_

_-Sí, se ha roto el sello, entrena, tú puedes Kagome. Te asecharan grandes peligros, te perseguirán, como a mí- dibuja una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se veía tristeza._

-Kagome- llama Sango por vigésima tercera vez

-¿Eh?- titubea Kagome levantándose con una mano en la frente

-Por fin despiertas

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Supuestamente se rompió el sello que reprimía tus poderes

En efecto, sentía algo raro en ella.

-Yo… ¿Cómo aprenderé a usarlos?

-Yo le puedo enseñar

-Monje Miroku ¿Haría eso?

-Claro

-¿Puedo empezar ahora?

-Necesita descansar

-Quiero entrenar ahora- reclama decidida

-Está bien, pero repose un poco más

-Tiene razón, descansa un poco- aconseja Sango al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de contradecir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya no faltaba mucho, pronto encontraría a su oponente, sólo un poco más.

-¿A dónde vamos?- interpela (pregunta) Rin

-No lo sé- contesta Jaken, hace ya casi una hora que habían partido de la nada, pero creía saber el porqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naraku también se enteró rápidamente de lo que había pasado, debía capturar a Kagome, esta vez de verdad, la controlaría y utilizaría sus poderes para sus fines, nadie podría vencerlo.

Más le valía a Hakai no fallar otra vez, si no esta vez sí que lo mataría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quince minutos y Kagome se encontraba mejor que nunca, se sentía llena de fuerza y con energías renovadas, lista para aprender.

-Ya estoy lista

-Entonces empecemos, primero intenta formar una esfera de energía

Kagome, intentó, intentó…

-Concéntrate en llevar tu energía a tus manos

¡Claro! ¿Alguien sabe cómo demonios se hace eso?

Al parecer Kagome sí, porque una energía verde cubrió su mano, después de muchos intentos.

-Dale a ese tronco- Miroku apunta con el dedo al tronco que estaba inocentemente a pocos metros de ella.

Si no se entendía como hacer que una lucecita saliera de tu mano, peor sería tener que hacerla salir.

La esferita fue rápida y traviesa hacia su objetivo

_¡Bum!_

¿El tronco?, ahí, hecho polvito.

¿Qué acaso de su mano salía una bomba molotov? Porque había quemado al tronco muy bien.

Miroku y Sango se quedaron boquiabierto- InuYasha no estaba-

-Ahora a esa roca- apunta una gran roca que se levantaba orgullosa.

_¡_Más_ bum!_

Adiós roquita, fue un placer conocerte, ahora son dos rocas.

-Tiene un poder impresionante

-A ver dispara con tu flecha- pide Sango

Kagome va por sus flechas, estaba emocionada, le estaba yendo muy bien, pero recién comenzaba.

-¿Ahora?

-Deberías practicar puntería- comenta Sango

-Intenta darle al tronco de ese árbol

Uno, dos… dispara

Si…debería practicar puntería, porque falló, le dio a una pequeña roca. Otra roquita muerta.

-Debería practicar mas- dice Kagome avergonzada

-Ahora vas a descansar

-Pero Sango…

-Pero nada, debes estar gastando mucha energía

Sango la cuidaba como una hermana, y tenia razón, se había agotado.

-Tiene razón, está anocheciendo- señala Miroku

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

-Desde que se fue el monje se ha ido, tal vez a perseguirlo

Y si, a eso había ido, pero no encontró ni una remota pista de donde estaba.

-Algo se está acercando

-Monje, yo también lo siento- Sango toma su hiraikotsu

-¿Qué fueron esas explosiones?- Cuestiona InuYasha

-Eras tú- contesta Kagome aliviada

-No es el único- declara Kagura apareciendo junto a sus "hermanos"

Llegó InuYasha, los seguidores de Naraku…

-Humana

Oh, por favor, que sea una broma ¿Sesshomaru también?

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Manden sus reviews (¿Como se pronuncia esto? e_e)_

_Por cierto... ¡Ya se acercan mis vacaciones! (?) ¿Alguien mas aun sigue en el colegio?_

_Saludos n_n_


	14. Un Halloween peculiar

La respuesta para poner un capitulo de Halloween en Diciembre... Es... que este capitulo lo publique en Octubre, pero debo seguir la secuencia de los capítulos n_n''.

Espero que les guste aunque este fuera de fecha.

* * *

Esto estaba mal.

-Sesshomaru

Habiendo tantos nombres en el mundo…

¡Tenía que pronunciar ese!

Pero lo dijo tan levemente que por fortuna no se llegó a oír por todos, por el nombrado sí, los demás no lograron escucharlo, habían cogido sus respectivas armas, dispuestos a luchar por su amiga.

A pesar de haber incrementado su poder, estaba acostumbrada al arco y las flechas, por lo cual los buscó inmediatamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Kagura quien sostenía el objeto buscado.

-¿Buscabas esto?

Esperaba que funcionase, a pesar del cansancio de haber gastado su energía entrenando, siendo principiante, la había agotado de sobremanera, atacó a la youkai con la luz verde que envolvía a sus manos. Aun con su inexperiencia logró causar sorpresa en su atacante, quien luego fue casi víctima del viento cortante que profirió InuYasha ante la desaparición de Byakuya.

Sango y Miroku estaban ocupados luchando contra una horda de demonios que amenazaba con seguir aumentando en número, acompañados siempre de las avispas del infierno que aseguraban la ausencia del agujero negro. Shippo era el único que no peleaba, era demasiado peligroso y el no estaba en condiciones de ser un problema para el enemigo.

Y seguían en esa ardua batalla, con un espectador que había llegado en busca de su ansiada pelea con el poseedor de aquel poder, que resultó siendo una insignificante sacerdotisa, que bien antes estuvo atrapado en su "mundo", no había ido para hacer vida social. Y además, conversar no era su fuerte.

Sin embargo, tenia cuentas pendientes con ese ser y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerle frente y destruirlo. Así que arremetió contra Naraku, a lo que se sumó también InuYasha, intimidándolo. Haciendo vacilar por un momento a Naraku en sus propósitos, pero siguió.

Kagome había utilizado mucha energía, demasiada para ser la primera vez, se encontraba cansada y mareada, su cuerpo parecía no poder sostenerla más, respiraba con dificultad y Naraku no daría el brazo a torcer, entre su mareo vio como retrocedían ante los ataques de Naraku, lo que la preocupó y molestó al no poder hacer nada.

-Kagome te busca a ti, debes regresar a tu época, sube en Kirara

-Pero Sango

-Deprisa

-No puedo dejarlos

-Señorita estaremos bien, será peor si la captura- Alega Miroku

Sango llama a Kirara,, quien al tener ya a Kagome sobre ella, vuela a toda velocidad hacia la aldea, no demoraría mucho en llegar, no estaba muy lejos.

Pero Naraku se dio cuenta y comenzó a perseguir a la neko youkai, siendo el también seguido por sus enemigos, esquivando y dando ataques. La prioridad era Kagome y no cambiaría su objetivo.

Comenzaron a atacar las extensiones, dificultando el vuelo a Kirara, alarmando a sus amigos.

Era una persecución en tierra y cielo, en pluma, caballo demonio (Entei), saltando, o simplemente volando.

Humanos y hanyou por tierra, persiguiendo a Naraku, quien perseguía a Kagome, quien huía de los demonios que venían por aire, quienes al mismo tiempo eran perseguidos por tierra y también por cielo.

Todo un trabalenguas.

La aldea se divisó a lo lejos, apurando a Naraku, la sacerdotisa podía huir si llegaba.

Uno de los ataques de Naraku paso desapercibido y casi llega a Kagome, peo fue detenido por una repentina flecha que apareció de las afueras de la aldea. La causante venia acompañada de dos pequeñas niñas quienes le deban flechas para que ella siga lanzándolos hacia Naraku, quien no tuvo otra opción que retroceder, quedando a merced de sus perseguidores.

-Kikyo- llamó Kagome reconociéndola- Gracias

-No puedes morir aún- dicho esto se marchó

¿Aun? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Kikyo tenía sus razones, Kagome no podía caer en las manos de Naraku, la utilizaría para obtener los fragmentos, o controlarla y eliminar a todos uno por uno, tomándolos por sorpresa. Y no podía morir, simplemente perder no era una opción.

La figura de la ladea fue agrandándose hasta llegar a ella, Kirara fue directo al pozo, donde estaba Byakuya bloqueándolo. Por eso había desaparecido.

Kagome tuvo que bajar para enfrentar a Byakuya a como diera lugar, para su suerte sus compañeros llegaron a apoyarla, pero mas y mas demonios menores aparecieron, juntándolos alrededor del pozo.

Uno de los tentáculos de Naraku fue contra Kagome, que por inercia se sujeto a lo primero que vio, llevándoselo consigo a lo profundo del pozo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó escuchando una voz infantil gritar emocionada.

¿Voz infantil?

Abrió los ojos con algo de temor al sentir que tenía algo en la mano, que tenía una textura conocida, pensó un poco y al notar que era, levantó la vista.

La suerte la odiaba tanto…

Recordó, un brazo de Naraku viniendo a por ella, empujándola hacia atrás, buscando algo con lo que sujetarse, se aferró a lo más cercano. Y ese algo era peludo y esponjoso.

Se llevó a Sesshomaru de nuevo a su época.

Lanzó un pequeño grito al percatarse, pero la mirada molesta que iba dirigida a ella la calló.

Tenía la peor suerte que una chica de 15 años que se calló a un pozo y viajó al pasado encontrándose con chorro cientos mil demonios podía tener.

El ya debía querer matarla en ese momento, y no se le podía culpar.

-¿Hermana?

Después de haber subido y asegurado que no se podía regresar, Sota apareció disfrazado, de alguien en particular.

¿Qué hacia Sota vestido de InuYasha?

Tenía las orejas, el traje, una espada de juguete, ¡Hasta una peluca blanca!

Parecía un semi demonio, estaba vestido de uno ya conocido, pero tenía un aura tan débil que hasta el inútil de Jaken podía derrotarlo, Sesshomaru estaba un poco confundido.

-Sota ¿Qué haces vestido así?

-¿Porqué? Es halloween

-¿Enserio?- sería una noche problemática

-Sí

-¡Sota, entra!- llama la señora Higurashi- Kagome, has vuelto

-Mamá – su madre esta vestida de sacerdotisa

-Vaya, trajiste visita

Si supiera…

-Entren- pidió la madre

Sesshomaru no tenía la mínima intención de pasar, pero algo llamó su atención, había calabazas que tenían fuego adentro, esqueletos, y se podía saber ¿Qué rayos era halloween?

¡Soy un demonio!

¡Te voy a matar!

¡Waghr!

Y gritos por el estilo provenían de afuera, haciendo que Sesshomaru salga a "pasear".

Se escuchaban muchos "Dulce o truco", pero era una infinidad de mini-demonios que eran tan insignificantes como un niño humano, y de hecho, eso eran.

Algunos de los niños y adultos volteaban a verlos, pero pasaba desapercibido, nadie le temía como la última vez, pero destacaba por su traje "original".

-Señor ¿No está muy grande para pedir dulces?- le preguntó un niño de aproximadamente diez años, al que la joven que lo acompañaba se disculpó y se llevó al niño.

¿Pedir dulces?

Demonios, vampiros, pollos, gatos, seres desconocidos, indefinidos y hasta vestidos de verduras. Había de todo. Caminando se encontró una calabaza la cual levantó, tenía una extraña cara, estaba vacía. Siguió caminando hasta un grupo de niños gritones, al llegar un señor repartía unas cosas a los niños.

Al verlo pareció extrañado, pero le puso esas cosas en la calabaza y se fue.

Sesshomaru vio dentro de la calabaza para identificar que había depositado ese humano en el interior, un objeto color verde, suave y que desprendía un olor dulce. Luego había como piedritas de colores envueltos en una especie de trapo transparente o algo así.

Se comió el primer mencionado, era dulce, muy dulce.

Luego vio a ese niño que iba por ahí vestido de su medio hermano, acompañado de la humana, tocando las casas, diciendo "dulce o truco" y recibiendo "dulces".

Definitivamente los humanos son raros.

-¿Sesshomaru?- se preguntó Kagome confundida, ¿Qué hacia Sesshomaru con dulces?- Sota, ahora vengo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué haces afuera?- miro la calabaza- ¿Estuviste pidiendo dulces?- se aguantaba una risita

-Tonterías

-Ah, halloween es una fecha donde las personas se visten de lo que quieran y van a pedir dulces a las casas con esas calabazas, como tu traje no es normal pensaron que estabas disfrazado y te dieron esos caramelos- explicó divertida- por ejemplo, Sota se disfrazó de InuYasha y yo de un vampiro.

Kagome, obligada por su madre, se tuvo que vestir con una capa, unos colmillos de hule y lo que corresponde a un vampiro.

-¿Un vampiro?

-Sí, son seres que se alimentan de la sangre, mira. Esos niños están vestidos de superhéroes, ese de un pez y el de allá… ¿De ramen?

Ese niño tiene suerte de que InuYasha no estuviera ahí.

-¡Kagome!

Oh, oh…

Kagome vio llegar corriendo a sus amigas vestidas de un zombi, gatubela y un perro.

-Kagome ¿Ya estás bien?, tu abuelo dijo que tenias anemia- pregunta Yuka

-Eh...si ya estoy mejor- las enfermedades que le inventaba su abuelo

-Que traje tan peculiar- comentó Ayumi mirando a Sesshomaru- ¿De qué esta vestido?

-Eh, eh… de un demonio

Era la verdad ¿No?

-Que traje tan bueno, enserio parece uno real- apoya Eri

-Sí, uno muy bueno- asegura Kagome entrecortadamente, debía salir de ahí

-¿Y dónde está InuYasha?- cuestiona Ayumi

-El no pudo venir- miente Kagome

-¿Y quién es él?

Segunda oportunidad a la tierra para tragarla.

-S-su hermano

Solo consiguió que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño, no lo consideraba su hermano.

-Los dos tiene trajes raros- inquiere Eri y las otras dos asienten

-¿Y qué edad tiene?

¿Qué les iba a decir? "No lo sé, pero seguro más de trescientos"

-Vamos Kagome dinos- anima Yuka guiñando un ojo- no te lo guardes para ti sola

Kagome entrando en pánico.

-Veintiséis

¿Guardar? ¿Guardar qué?

Esa humana ya estaba mintiendo mucho, ¿Traje? ¿Hermano? ¿Veintiséis? El tenía mucho más edad y no les incumbía saber el número, iba a reprochar cuando.

-¡Kagome, ya pasen!- les grita su mamá desde su casa

-¡Sí, ya vamos! Adiós

¡Bendita sea su madre!

-¿Vas a ir al colegio?

-No lo sé, aun tengo anemia- siguió mintiendo- Vamos

-¡Kagome, espera! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sesshomaru- Kagome se fue apurada, Sesshomaru ya se había ido hace un rato.

-InuYasha, Sesshomaru, que nombres tan extraños- comenta Ayumi

-Tienes razón, de donde los conocerá…- dice Yuka

-No lo sé. Vámonos- culmina Eri

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que día tan extraño, llega justo en halloween, había perdido la noción del tiempo porque en el Sengoku no hay calendarios.

Sesshomaru + Halloween + amigas =Un día muy extraño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome había caído junto a Sesshomaru al pozo nuevamente, Naraku se había esfumado y ahora esperaban su regreso.

-No entiendo porque el pozo no deja pasar a InuYasha

-Yo tampoco Sango, esto es extraño

-Monje ¿Usted piensa que el pozo solo quiera dejar pasar a Sesshomaru?

-Tal vez, pero ¿Porqué?

Se preguntan ambos mientras InuYasha empeoraba su estado de ánimo, pero de algo si estaban seguros.

Naraku volvería por Kagome.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews. Saludos n_n

Quiero chocolate (?)


	15. Confusión, confusión y más confusión

_Hola n_n, si sigues leyendo esto, te lo agradezco mucho. Aquí esta el capitulo 15._

* * *

Pasado el extraño acontecimiento de la noche anterior, amanece en el presente, con la suave brisa acariciando los árboles, en la casa Higurashi los residentes despiertan, incluyendo al que habría estado dormido bajo éste.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Sí, adiós mamá

-¿Y la comida?

-¡Verdad!- Kagome se apresuró a guardar la merienda que había hecho ella misma.

-¡Adiós a todos!- se despidió saliendo de su casa, en la mañana el pozo volvió a la normalidad y Sesshomaru se había ido al instante. Como era de esperarse.

Kagome saltó al pozo y llegó a destino, escaló por la enredadera de una de las paredes y vio el acostumbrado bosque. Se dirigió a la aldea.

-¡Kagome!- Shippo fue el primero que la recibió

-Kagome

-Señorita Kagome

-Meow- maulló Kirara

-¿Dónde está InuYasha?- preguntó mirando a ambos lados.

-Fue con Totosai para que revise a Tessaiga – explicó Sango

-¿Y…?

Se calló con un tenue sonrojo, casi preguntaba por Sesshomaru. Sango fue la única que comprendió.

-Kagome acompáñame a recoger agua

-Sí

Después de caminar un poco, llegaron a un rio cercano, Kagome empieza a llenar las botellas con la cristalina agua que fluía allí. Un poco incomoda hasta que Sango rompió el silencio.

-Sesshomaru salió del pozo en la mañana

-¿A qué hora?- se le escapó

¡Pero ahí no existían relojes!

-Salió casi al mismo tiempo que amaneció

-Ah…- rogaba que Sango no preguntara

-Kagome

Ésta se tensó.

Sango, al ver cómo reaccionaba su amiga, desistió de sus preguntas.

-Deberíamos regresar- concluyó Sango

-Tienes razón

-No te preocupes, si no quieres comentar al respecto no insistiré- comentó sinceramente

-Gracias Sango

En el camino de regreso cambiaron de tema sumiéndose en una conversación amena, pero al llegar.

Ramen.

Ramen.

Por todos lados.

El piso de la casa de la anciana Kaede estaba con ¡Ramen!

-¿Qué paso aquí?

A Kagome se le fueron los buenos ánimos.

_—Flash back—_

InuYasha había ido con Totosai, en verdad, pero regresando se fue con Kikyo "desvió" hacia unas serpientes voladoras y quién sabe, terroríficas. Habían dicho cuanto se extrañaban conversando sobre el asunto de Naraku.

De pronto a Kikyo besó a InuYasha, y este le correspondió.

Para la entrada de la aldea, ya era la pareja oficial de la ex sacerdotisa. Aun no distinguía si era:

A) Nostalgia

B) Culpa

C) Amor

Lo que sea que fuese, le había jurado algo así como "amor eterno". No sabía cómo se lo diría a Kagome.

Al llegar todos le miraron con cara de ¿Te-fuiste-a-ver-a-Kikyo-verdad?, este gruñó y comenzó a buscar su tan preciado Ramen en la mochila amarilla. Sacó uno.

-InuYasha deberías pedirle permiso a la señorita Kagome

-¡Keh! Si el Ramen lo compra para mí

-InuYasha deja eso

-No molestes monje

-InuYasha… ¡Te-dije-que-sueltes-eso!- le reclama mientras curiosamente le da pisoteadas al hanyou a lo que Shippo solo reía.

El mitad demonio se levantó, agarró de nuevo el Ramen, a lo que Shippo intentó arrebatárselo. Continuaron jaloneando la sopa instantánea hasta que se romper el envase probando que toda la sopa con fideos estallara causando el desastre, y que todos olieran a sopa.

_—Fin Flash back—_

-Es que el…vino… sopa…lo rompió…ardillas voladoras…- se excusaban Miroku y Shippo diciendo incoherencias.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, lo rompió Miro- no pudo completar su defensa.

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Idiota!

InuYasha terminó con más Ramen en el cuerpo de lo que es recomendable. ¿Saben lo molesto que debe ser para un perro bañarse?

Mientras que InuYasha, Miroku y Shippo se bañaban para quitarse el Ramen de encima.

Entonces les toca a Kagome y Sango limpiar el desastre, pero…

Limpiar es a escoba.

Escoba es a bruja.

Bruja es a Halloween.

Halloween es a anoche.

Anoche es a…Sesshomaru

¿Sesshomaru?

¡Sesshomaru!

Malditas analogías.

-¿Kagome, te encuentras bien?- cuestionó preocupada Sango al ver que Kagome movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados repitiendo: "malditas analogías, malditas analogías, malditas analogías…"

-Sí

-¿Qué son analogías?

-Eh- hora de la defensa, neuronas, a trabajar- es una clase de un curso- que especifica (nótese el sarcasmo)- que no llegué a entender bien, y que viene en los próximos exámenes, así que me preocupa

¡Un aplauso para las neuronas flojas que a veces no quieren trabajar en los exámenes!

-Ah…

-¡Señorita Kagome!

-Rin ¿Sucede algo?- se sorprendió de verla de nuevo

-Vinimos hasta aquí con el señor Sesshomaru- La mente de Kagome hizo _Click_- y el señor Jaken porque…

-El amo bonito sintió la presencia de Naraku- explicó Jaken

-¿Te volvió a dejar verdad?- consideró Kagome

-Ya no me lleva porque…-se puso a lloriquear- ¿¡Porque no me lleva amo!?

-Explica lo de Naraku- pidió Kagome

-¿Está cerca?- interroga Sango que salió con su traje de exterminadora puesto.

-¡Pues no tengo porque explicarles nada!

-Más respeto Jaken- dijo InuYasha mientras le propinaba un golpe

-¡Maldito mitad demonio no tienes porqué!

Otra interrupción. Esta vez más interesante, de más tamaño y no es verde.

*sonido de tambores* ¡Es Naraku!

Bien, de nuevo en la historia, Jaken para de –prácticamente- chillar al ver como un tentáculo atraviesa la casa, obligando a todos a salir, encontrándose a Naraku.

¿Esperen? ¿Solo él? Siempre viene acompañado de sus extensiones para dejarlas peleando y el huir.

-¡Que es lo que quieres!- le grita InuYasha a Naraku

-A ella- señala mientras ríe

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres de Kagome?!

-Pues, su poder ha incrementado, y pienso utilizarla para mis planes

-¡No te dejare llevártela!

-Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada- Naraku ríe con ganas

-¡Maldito seas!

-¡Tokijin!- ataca a Naraku, pero él lo evade.

Naraku ríe por tercera vez en menos de tres minutos.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso quieres proteger a Kagome?

-¡Silencio!- calla Sesshomaru

Segundo _Click _para la mente de Kagome ¿Es normal que escuchar un nombre cause estragos en tu cabeza? No, para nada.

Mientras todos ya se encontraban luchando contra Naraku, Kagome aprovecha para buscar su arco y flechas entre las cosas que no se vieron bañadas en Ramen, las cogió, pero voltea y aparece Kagura.

¡Sabía que Naraku nunca aparecía solo!

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Kagura- tensa su arco contra ella- muévete

-Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo órdenes de llevarte conmigo

Kagome a punto de disparar cuando Kagura abre los ojos, sorprendida, y sujeta su brazo herido con el que le queda sano.

-Sesshomaru- nombra Kagome al que ahora batalla contra Kagura

-¡Corre!

-¿Eh?

-¡Defiéndete! Demuestra que has mejorado

¿Qué acaba de decir…?

Tercer _Click, _Kagome se sonrojó, a la vez que salió corriendo en dirección a sus amigos.

_Esa niña…_- Dijo Kagura en su mente, a la misma que atacaba con su abanico-_ ¿Acaso ella…?_

Kagome tensó y disparó una flecha, que casi le da en el pecho, pero le hirió purificando sus brazos/tentáculos.

-¡Maldita!- gruñó Naraku

Kagome lanza dos flechas mas, ¡La tercera es la vencida!, las otras dos lo habían herido. Pero cuando iba a disparar, cae al suelo de rodillas, a lo que intenta levantarse, controlarse a ella misma. Luchar contra los poderes de Hakai.

¿Por qué? Si les había ayudado antes.

Ante otra sorpresa de todos, comienza a caminar hacia Naraku, entregándose. Sus ojos pierden su brillo y anda con la cabeza gacha. Intentan hacerla reaccionar, ella misma lo intenta pero… es demasiado fuerte, y ella recién está aprendiendo.

Cuando ya está muy cerca de su perdición.

-¡Kagome!

Kagome vuelve en sí. ¿Sesshomaru?

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios n_n_

_Saludos_


	16. Desconcierto

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, ya están cercas las fiestas, bueno, aquí el cap 16. Solo tengo 17 hechas así que se me acaba el descanso T_T

* * *

La razón y control sobre su cuerpo se le fueron devueltas, buscando con la mirada a quien la despertó, encontrándolo cerca de ella. Con el mismo rostro impasible con el cual siempre se mostraba.

-¡Kagome!- grita InuYasha haciéndola reaccionar.

InuYasha carga a Kagome para esquivar el tentáculo que iba dirigido hacia ella de parte de Naraku, que intentaba aprisionarla nuevamente. Se podría decir que en su mente divagaban dos preguntas.

1) ¿Por qué la voz de Sesshomaru la despertó?

2) ¿Qué sucedió con el nerviosismo que le poseía al estar tan cerca del hanyou?

En ese momento no se podía dar el lujo de huir, al momento de coger el arco, tensó la flecha y disparó, marcando una trayectoria de luz que atinaba a Naraku.

Naraku sintió la flecha en efecto de cámara lenta, la dichosa arma se clavaba cerca de su pecho, purificándolo poco a poco, provocándole un gran dolor. Este soltó un alarido de dolor mientras huía, desapareciendo sin rastro como muchas veces.

-Escapó- confirmó Sango.

Kagome había expulsado mucho poder espiritual en esa flecha, llevándose su energía, debilitándola en el camino.

-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Miroku.

-No "_se preocupen"_- solo logró articular la negación. Susurró aquello con un hilo de voz, cayendo lentamente en la inconsciencia, en el vacio de la nada. Viendo como último un par de ojos dorados, a lo que Kami-sama sepa… formó una sonrisa antes de ver sólo oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó con la bienvenida de unas orejitas perrunas.

-¿InuYasha?- reconoció al disiparse el mareo

-No te levantes

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Un día

Vaya, había dormido mucho…

Los recuerdos del día anterior azotaron su mente, obligándola a sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos. Levantó la vista al sentir una insistente mirada sobre ella.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Kagome, ayer… ¿Por qué volviste a la normalidad al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru?- fue directo al punto, sin hacerse rodeos.

La pena invadió a la joven, coloreando su rostro de rojo.

-N…No es lo que pa…parece- se excusó nerviosa, demasiado.

La cara de Kagome iba en total juego con el traje de InuYasha, ya que compartían el intenso color.

-Kagome, no mientas

El burro hablando de ojeras, irónico.

_No eres el indicado para decirme eso_, se dijo Kagome internamente.

InuYasha se sentó como canastilla, en pose india.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – demandó saber en tono serio.

-Nada ¿Qué insinúas?

-Acaso… ¿Te has enam-?

-¡Abajo!

-¿¡A que ha venido eso!?

-A que no dejas de preguntar tonterías

-¡Sólo responde!- protestó perdiendo los estribos

-Yo…no lo sé- contestó sincera

InuYasha no pudo ver ninguna muestra de que estuviera mintiendo, lo que decía era verdad, lo que le dolió profundamente, pero la furia tomó posesión de él. Y la serenidad que había ensayado prediciendo una respuesta así se fue al tacho, y salió adrede de la cabaña mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire.

-¿Todo está bien?- cuestionó Sango preocupada mientras ingresaba.

-Sí- fingió una sonrisa, que no pudo engañar a su amiga- Pero ya conoces cómo es él

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo

-Gracias

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí

-Descansa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- llamó Rin saltando alegremente- Rin quiere visitar a la señorita Kagome

Antes de recibir una respuesta negativa, Rin puso cara de animalito-degollado-con-fondo-de-arcoíris- Por favor- rogó juntando las manos en forma de rezo

-Bien

Un punto para Rin.

_—Flash Back—_

_-Estoy aburrida ¿Cuándo llega el señor Sesshomaru?_

_-No lo sé niña_

_-Pero el señor Sesshomaru debió decirle al señor Jaken cuando volvería, ya que usted ha estado siempre con él_

_-Eso es cierto, pero el Señor Sesshomaru no me toma en cuenta- afirmó Jaken con una cascada de lágrimas._

_-¿A mi sí me toma en cuenta?_

_-No_

_-No es cierto- contradijo haciendo pucheros_

_-Si_

_-No_

_-Si_

_-No_

_-¿Qué tal una competencia?_

_-Claro que no_

_-Vamos señor Jaken, para ver a quien tiene en cuenta el señor Sesshomaru_

_-¡Claro que me tiene en cuenta! ¡Siempre eh estado con él!- añadió contradiciéndose completamente_

_-¿Entonces acepta?_

_-¡Acepto!_

_-Entonces, al que el señor Sesshomaru le tenga más en cuenta gana. Si yo gano usted se pondrá esto- señaló una adorable corona de flores-y si usted gana no le molestaré en un día- agregó inocentemente._

_-Que sean dos_

_-Trato hecho señor Jaken- concluyó con una gran sonrisa_

_—Fin flash Back—_

Jaken tuvo la corazonada de que luciría un lindo arreglo sobre la cabeza muy pronto. Luego cayó en la realidad de lo que su amo había accedido, a lo que observaba incrédulo, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que estaba pasando, pero si la pronunciaba siquiera en mente, le caería una roca.

-¡Auch!- Jaken cayó

Justo como ahora.

-¡Ya nos vamos señor Jaken!- Rin esperó a que Jaken subiera a Ah-un para hablar- Se vería muy bien con este Señor Jaken- y le mostró una corona de rosas amarillas, a lo que Jaken se estremeció, a ese paso perdería.

-¿Y para qué es ese?- Jaken apuntaba uno igual pero a comparación del que seguro usaría él, ese era verde.

-Para la señorita Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Señorita Kagome!- Rin apareció con su enérgica voz

-Rin ¿Pasa algo? ¿Naraku está cerca?

-Rin ah venido a visitarla

-¿Ah venido Sesshomaru?- Preguntó Kagome con algo de dificultad

-Sí, está allí afuera ¿Vamos?

-No es necesario- bien, esto comenzaba a ser incómodo para Kagome.

-Mire, le eh traído esto- comenta Rin mostrándole la corona

_Fssssssssssssssssst_

_¡Plaft!_

-Es la pulga Myoga

-¿Qué haces aquí Myoga?- interpeló InuYasha entrando de la nada

-InuYasha ¿Has estado allí todo el tiempo?- interrumpió Kagome con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

-N…No es cierto

-Chismoso- musitó Kagome para sí misma

-¡Que no eh estado espiando!- se defendió InuYasha

-¡Silencio! Eh venido porque una gran cantidad de demonios se dirige hacia aquí, y vine a alertarles- expresó colocándose su mini-saco, dispuesta a irse.

-Espera un momento ¿No estarás pensado irte, no Myoga?

-Claro que no, como cree amo

-¿Desde dónde vienen los demonios?- consultó Sango sumándose a la conversación.

-Viene del sur, llegarán pronto ¡Por favor déjeme ir amo InuYasha!

-Es un cobarde- manifestó Shippo.

-De seguro es Naraku, aun debe estar buscando a la señorita Kagome- añadió Miroku

-No, esos demonios no están bajo el control de Naraku, estos vienen atraídos por la energía de Kagome a buscar batalla- Dijo Myoga

-Apuesto que Naraku también vendrá

-No podemos afirmarlo Sango, pero lo más seguro es que si, debemos prepararnos- sugirió Miroku

Al parecer Naraku no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida, foreveralone, para andar persiguiéndolos dos veces en menos de una semana.

Unas serpientes voladoras aparecen dejando en obvio quien se acerca.

-¿Kikyo?- preguntan todos menos los más pequeños (Incluyendo tamaño, Rin, Jaken y Myoga).

-La cantidad de demonios que se aproximan es impresionante, Kagome, ya te debes haber recuperado.

-Sí

-En la pelea, debes hacer lo que te diga. Seré tu tutora en la batalla

-Está bien - inquirió algo confundida

-Bien, salgan todos, ya deben llegar

Al salir, una cantidad exorbitante de demonios los rodeó, poniendo en guardia a todos, incluyendo a Sesshomaru que ya había desenfundado a Tokijin, como InuYasha a Tessaiga.

Salieron a pelear todos con un buen grupo de enemigos por persona-demonio.

-Dispara en 3…2...1 ¡Ya!

Al momento en que Kikyo terminó Kagome lanzó una flecha, la unión de ambas energías se fundieron formando una ráfaga de luz que arrasó con una fila de demonios.

-Kagome, lleva la energía a tus manos y júntalas. Concéntrate, luego expúlsala, deja que fluya al exterior

La aprendiza obedeció, una preocupante suma de demonios la encerró, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y siguió los extraños pasos. Pronto una esfera color verde la envolvió.

Al abrir los ojos Kagome vio a los pedazos de demonios sobre el suelo, y que Kikyo parecía verla satisfecha, lo que desconcertó a Kagome. Quien se volteó a ver el panorama, sus amigos peleaban arduamente con los demonios, escuchó los nombres de algunos ataques para que luego lloviesen restos-lo que la asqueó- Observó un ataque de Tokijin, los demonios no parecían serle problema al dueño.

-Kagome

-¿Sí?

-Concéntrate

-Bien- no debía mirar hacia ese lado

_No podía…_

_Fuerza de voluntad…_

_Que no gane la curiosidad…_

Y perdió, volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez la habían descubierto, giró la cabeza exaltada. Pero se alarmó mas al ver a un demonio gigantesco de unos 20 metros, con armadura y una espada para nada despreciable (Además de un peinado extravagante).

Trató con una flecha, pero la esquivó. Mas ataques, nada.

Un boomerang, casi se rompe.

Un agujero negro, casi se come el bosque.

Una pantera gigante, la apartaron de un manotazo.

Unos hongos chillones, fueron su cena.

Fuego salido de un báculo, por poco y también fue devorado.

Le cayó un _viento cortante _que solo rompió su enorme armadura, evadió las garras de acero y las flechas de Kikyo parecían no surtir efecto.

Un ataque de Tokijin fue lanzado al GRAN demonio.

-Dispara- mandó Kikyo

-¿Eh?

-¡Dispara!

Kagome apuntó hacia la dirección del ataque anterior, disparó. Su energía se fusionó con el ataque de Sesshomaru, para que el demonio gritara y poco después cayera muerto, aplastando demonios a su paso.

Kagome sonrió mientras todos veían donde cubrirse para que no les cayeran el cuerpo exánime del demonio.

-¡Kagome!- gritaron sus amigos alarmados.

Ella levantó la vista para ver el enorme cuerpo del demonio acercarse a una gran velocidad a ella ¿Moriría aplastada? Sintió como era jalada de la cintura y oyó el monumental sonido del cadáver al caer. Abrió los ojos para ver a quien menos creía. Sesshomaru.

-Gra…gracias

_Luz, una blanquecina luz_

_Cubrió todo el lugar_

_Obligándolos a cerrar los ojos_

_Y al abrirlos_

Kagome no estaba.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Gracias** por leer.

Saludos n_n


	17. ¿ Qué es éste sentimiento?

_Hola de nuevo, cap 17 n_n_

_Mañana es navidad._

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Qué es esto?_

_¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

Estas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Kagome quien aun no lograba despertar.

Logró abrir los ojos, pudiendo por fin distinguir formas y colores. Pasto… ¿Acaso dijo pasto? Si, era pasto. Sujetó su cabeza, los recuerdos volvieron a ella, lo que le hizo entrar en pánico ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién la llevo ahí? Mejor dicho… ¿Quién la salvó?

Miró a ambos lados, arriba y abajo.

Nada, absolutamente nada, ninguna presencia y/o alma presente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Después de un momento reconoció el lugar, era donde había estado atrapada junto con Rin, incluso había una cueva cerca. Recorrió un poco el lugar, bien, ahora estaba perdida. Kagome suspiró con pesar, no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar.

_Criiiiij_

Kagome podía haber jurado ver algo en el arbusto, se acercó lentamente y encontró… nada.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Está bien, me descubriste

- ¿H-Hakai?- lo bueno es que recordó el nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome había desaparecido con la luz, ni un solo rastro-pista-o-lo-que-sea que dónde estaba. Los demonios restantes se habían ido por si solos. Bueno, mejor dicho había salido despavorido al ver que ahí iban a ser exterminados fácilmente.

-Maldito Naraku- exclamó InuYasha molesto.

-A mi no me parece que haya sido Naraku- inquirió Sango.

-¿A qué te refieres Sango?

-Su excelencia, la presencia de Naraku nunca apareció o alguna de sus extensiones. Más bien, Kagura apareció al final, pero se fue irritada. A mí me parece que alguien la salvó

-Puede que tenga razón, bueno, adiós- Myoga saltó lo mas que pudo, logrando escapar al fin.

-¡Waaa, se volvieron a llevar a Kagome!

-Tranquilo Shippo, debemos hacer algo, llorando no resolvemos nada

-¡Pero monje!

-La señorita Kagome regresará, tenlo por seguro

Afuera de la cabaña…

-Señor Jaken se ve lindo- afirmaba Rin mientras reía, la imagen de ese demonio con una corona de flores era simplemente divertida.

-Cállate mocosa- se defendió Jaken, pero él con un adorno así no podía ser tomado en serio.

-¿Qué pensará el señor Sesshomaru? No ha dicho nada desde que la señorita Kagome desapareció

-Y yo que voy a saber… además el señor Sesshomaru no es muy hablador- esto último lo susurró.

-Quédense aquí- ordenó y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde va señor Sesshomaru?

-A ningún lugar

-¿Por qué no me dice señor Sesshomaru?- lloriqueaba en voz baja Jaken- Nunca me dice a donde se dirige

-Ya cálmese señor Jaken, va estropear la corona ¿No sería lindo que el señor Sesshomaru haya ido por la señorita Kagome?

Jaken rompió en risa.

-¡Eso es imposible!- comenzó a girar en el suelo mientras se carcajeaba- ¡El señor Sessohmaru nunca haría algo así!

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Sango al salir de la cabaña, su laberinto se escuchaba hasta adentro.

-Yo solo dije que puede que el amo Sesshomaru traiga a la señorita Kagome

-Pues yo no lo veo imposible- añadió Sango.

Rin sonrió y Jaken paró de reír ¿Sería posible?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- y comenzó a girar nuevamente

-Con todo lo que ah pasado últimamente…- inquirió Sango- no me sorprendería si lo hiciera así

En lo que InuYasha salió de la cabaña alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede InuYasha?- preguntó la exterminadora.

-Es…-olfateó el aire - ¡Es el olor de Kagome!-y salió disparado.

-¿Eh? El señor InuYasha esta va a la misma dirección que el señor Sessohmaru hace un momento

Jaken se quedó de piedra, a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Acaso el amo bonito…?

-¡Señor Jaken! Ya destruyó la corona

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tú… ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Yo te acabo de encontrar. Digo, debería llevarte ahora mismo con Naraku

_…Uno…Dos…Tres…_

-¿Tu me rescataste?

-Te acabo de decir que no

-Si lo hiciste

-No es cierto

-Sí lo es

-No es cierto

-Si es cierto

-No es cierto

-Que si

-Que no… ya me puse a pelear con una humana- suspiró pesadamente

-¿Acaso ningún demonio puede aprenderse un nombre?

-No es necesario

-¿Porque?- aun tenia desconfianza de estar cerca de él… sus antecedentes y todo eso.

-Debería llevarte con Naraku

-No es necesario- buscó con esperanza sus flechas, pero no, al parecer había sido mandada ahí sin armas.

-No, no es ninguna molestia, mas bien, me las ahorraría a mi mismo

-¿Acaso estás jugando?

-Tal vez…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo eh dicho

-No me llevarás tan fácil. Además, no tendría sentido salvarme para llevarme con Naraku

-Que no te eh salvado

-Está claro que lo has hecho

-No lo eh hecho

-Demonio terco

-Hmp

Kagome se comenzó a alejar susurrando "todos los demonios son iguales", y esa frase no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Ya se había alejado y volteó sin encontrar a nadie.

-Lo sabía-luego recordó porque estaba molesta- Claro, como CIERTO demonio que se calla, no habla más y se queda como mudo y… y…

-¿Estás hablando de mi?

_Click…_

¿Se podía saber que era ese molesto sonido en su cabeza?

Voz conocida, presencia familiar…

_"Yo y mi maldita boca"_ se reprochó Kagome sin querer levantar la cabeza, ya sabía que pasaría pero se negaba a admitir porque.

-¿Me estabas buscando?- su voz sonó algo burlona, ya que eso era imposible.

-Sí

-¿Eh?- la cabeza de Kagome dio vueltas y vueltas ¿Eso era enserio? No podía ser posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Voy a meterme en serios problemas por haberla dejado escapar, Naraku me matará. Aunque… ya estaba muerto después de todo

-¡Oye! ¡Tú te llevaste a Kagome! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan ridícula?

-Lo acabas de decir

-Claro que no

-¡Deja de jugar y dime dónde está!

-Ya nadie aguanta nada… debe estar por ahí con un demonio

-¿Con un demonio?

-Si… ¿Quién era?

-¿Tu no trabajabas para Naraku?

-Si… pero es muy aburrido. A cierto, esa humana debe estar ahora con tu hermano

-¡¿Con Sesshomaru?!

Hakai vio divertido como InuYasha salía corriendo.

-Que trío más entretenido ¿Valdrá la pena ver? De seguro me matan… ¡Bah! Igual voy a morir

Ni Hakai conocía ese lado suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neuronas… valgan para algo…

-¿Y…Y para que me buscas?

…

Eso era tan dolorosamente obvio que no sabía ni porque lo había preguntado.

-¡D-Digo! Ya voy a regresar… Eh…

Incomodidad…calor en el rostro…eso era…

-¡Kagome!

Y llego InuYasha.

-InuYasha, bien, ya debería volver, aquí no paso nada-añadió Kagome algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada? ¡Qué haces con Sesshomaru!

-Yo…

-Yo la eh buscado

-¿Sesshomaru?- Kagome estaba confundida, muy confundida.

-Sesshomaru, maldito ¿Qué te traes con Kagome? Ella me AMA

_¡Plaft!_

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan a la ligera? ERES UN IDIOTA ¡Abajo!

Sesshomaru veía "entretenido" el sufrimiento de su hermano.

-¿Y sabes qué? Nunca más, el amor que te tenía se esfumó ¡TE ODIO!

Bien, eso ninguno de los hermanos se lo esperaba.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por pasarse por aquí. Felices fiestas, gracias por su apoyo._

_Saludos :)_


	18. Yo no quería esto

_Hola, disculpen la demora pero no se me ocurría nada. Lamento que haya salido corto, pero es tarde y debería estar durmiendo xD_

* * *

_Te odio, te odio, te odio…_

Aquella frase retumbaba en la mente de InuYasha, quien se encontraba en estado de shock.

Primero, encontrar a la persona que _decía _amarlo, en ese momento, _in fraganti_, con su "querido" (ahora más que nunca) hermano.

-¡Me largo!- añadió Kagome BASTANTE molesta, su enojo ahogaba cualquier tristeza latente en ella.

-K… Kagome, espera

-¡Abajo!

_¡Paff!_

Kagome caminó en sentido contrario a donde estaban los hermanos, uno sorprendido y el otro totalmente indiferente al dolor que podría estar sintiendo el menor ¿Dónde estaría Kirara en estos momentos? Le urgía ir a su época.

Sesshomaru comenzó a seguir el mismo camino que la sacerdotisa ¿La razón? Justo por ahí se volvía al campamento, donde se encontraba Rin. Claro, que InuYasha ni cuenta de eso.

-¡Garras de acero!- su ataque es evadido fácilmente- ¡Aléjate de ella!

Los ojos de InuYasha se habían tornado rojos, vengativos, furiosos. Todo tipo de sentimientos negativos hacia el demonio enfrente suyo. Por el contrario, Sesshomaru no tenía la intención de luchar con alguien tan ¿Patético? Como su hermano, que había perdido los estribos con un sólo "te odio".

El había escuchado cantidad de esas frases dirigidas hacia él, antes de que muriesen… Sin embargo, ese hanyou lo había retado, si quería pelea eso obtendrá.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome caminaba sin un destino aparente, simplemente quería despejar su mente, alejarla de todo sentimiento que podría experimentar en esos momentos. A una distancia dónde la batalla de los hermanos no se escuchaba, la joven paró, sin entender porque lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos, sin su permiso, sin autorización de su alma.

En su mente comenzó a sonar una canción que había escuchado hace tanto… pero que sin embargo el recordarla le brindaba la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos.

_Recuerdos de Historias y Amores,  
Y que ahora veo en blanco y negro  
Y nunca se volvieron realidad_

Si podía identificarse con una canción en ese día, seguro seria esta, lo que le primero le resulto misterioso ahora se mostraba pacifico y tranquilizador.

_Mi corazón tiene cicatrices  
Desvanecidas por el tiempo,  
Aquel invierno frio...Ha quedado atrás_

La música llegaba a cada parte de su mente, sonando melodiosamente en su cabeza, desconcentrándola del sonido estruendoso que se escuchaba fácilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Viento contante!- profirió el ataque a su hermano, su fase de demonio avanzaba cada vez más.

_El calor arde fuerte en mi interior  
Y descongela tu pose de valor  
No importa ya el pecado  
Si hay amor dentro de tu interior_

La pelea se desarrollaba, ahuyentando testigos forzados, animales salían corriendo.

InuYasha peleaba cegado por la furia, lo que le impedía tener una lucha "decente" ya que atacaba seguidamente, no parecía querer evadir, por lo que tenia numerosas heridas.

A la larga, acabó perdiendo y gravemente herido, perdiendo el conocimiento, pero sintiendo que no solo había sido vencido en la batalla, esa lucha tenía dos caras, dos premios, dos sentimientos…

_Con mi desecho corazón  
buscaba solitario una Razón_

-Que le diera esperanza al hacer mis ojos brillar, amándote por siempre- entonaba ya desconectada de su entorno, con su concentración fija en la letra.

-¡Kagome!

Un grito ¿Desgarrador? Pero esa voz se apagaba hasta desaparecer en la última vocal, corrió hacia la voz, pero cierto demonio interrumpió su trayecto, sin embargo, logró ver el cuerpo del hanyou recostado en el suelo.

_De pronto apareciste tú_

_Sujetando mi mano y sin dudar_

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-…

-InuYasha, InuYasha responde- podría estar MUY enojada, pero el medio demonio estaba en una situación deplorable ¿Por qué había luchado?

-Creí haberte escuchado decir que lo odiabas

-Yo no quería esto ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Una extraña preocupación cubría a la joven, una idéntica a cuando su hermano se lastimaba, cariño fraternal ¿Seria sólo eso lo que sentía?

Sin querer, su vista se nubló nuevamente.

-Él es el causante de su estado

-¿Eh, a qué te refieres?

…Lágrimas…bajando…de…sus…ojos…

-Tsk- Sesshomaru dio media vuelta, Ante el estúpido sentimiento que parecía nacer, no, nunca, el gran Lord Sesshomaru no sentía, se fue… bueno, Rin seguía en la aldea, obviamente.

-Kagome ¿Qué le sucedió a InuYasha?

-Yo… Sango ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo a la aldea?

-Claro

-En la aldea, que por cierto no estaba tan lejos—

-¿Qué le sucedió a InuYasha?- preguntó Shippo preocupado en la situación del hanyou.

"Ka-Kagome, no te vayas"

InuYasha en medio de su inconsciencia, había logrado articular su deseo.

"Esto se está poniendo muy raro"- se dijo Kagome internamente, lo cual, era la cruel realidad.

…

-¡Señor Sesshomaru, ha vuelto!

Todos voltearon la cabeza al mismo momento, para ver como Rin se acercaba al youkai, quien solo se limitaba a mirarla. Luego, de la misma forma, **clavaron** sus miradas en Kagome, quien ya no podía estar más roja por esa "atención".

Shippo, quien era el único que no molestaba a Kagome con las "miradas" –ya que no entendía- saltó al costado de la joven, queriendo ayudar, lo cual no hizo…

-¡Ya dejen de molestar a Kagome!- parecía atragantarse con sus palabras-¡No es su culpa que se haya enamorado de Sesshomaru!

Y abrieron los ojos como platos.

-S-Shippo ¿Pero qué cosas dices?

-Pero Kagome yo lo escuché ¿Recuerdas que día que-? – Su explicación no pudo continuar ya que Kagome le había tapado la boca.

_- Flash Back -_

Kagome pensaba… Aun tenía una oportunidad, aun podía recuperarse, por su cabeza pasaron las imágenes de los chicos que hasta ahora había conocido, sin embargo, su mente se estancó en un rostro.

_¿Por qué la imagen de Sesshomaru no salía de su cabeza?_

_-No, no es posible, yo no…_

_Shippo llevaba como 10 minutos buscando a su "madre", al no encontrarla comenzó a seguir su olor, la encontró sentada, meditando, perdida._

_-No… No de él, de Sesshomaru no… ¡No me gusta!- negaba reiteradas veces sujetando su cabeza con ambas veces, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_Shippo se quedó como quien vio un fantasma._

_"¡Ehhh! ¿Kagome reemplazó al perro asqueroso por Sesshomaru?"_

_-Ya debo regresar- suspira_

_"Waaa, debo salir de aquí"- pensó Shippo comenzando a correr, muy apurado._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

-Shippo, debes haber escuchado mal- aseguró Kagome terriblemente nerviosa.

-Yo escuché bien Kagome

Kagome comenzaba a sudar frío, eso obviamente podía ser escuchado por un Youkai, _cierto_ Youkai.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Kagome?

-¿Q-Qué? No es verdad ¿Cierto Shippo?

"¡Adiós señorita!"- se escuchó a lo lejos una infantil voz, Rin. Ya se habían ido.

Kagome suspiró calmada, cuando se dio cuenta que esas _miradas_ seguían sobre su persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Se encuentra bien?

-…

-¿Qué sucede señor Jaken?

-El amo se ve estresado, debe ser porque estuvimos cerca de esos asquerosos humanos

-Señor Jaken usted es un gruñón

-No molestes niña

¿Estresado? Tal vez ¿La razón?

Lo oyó todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue un día extraño para Kagome, ahora había anochecido y todos descansaban, menos Kagome, quien no lograba hallar sueño.

Estaba nerviosa, sin saber la razón, muy incómoda.

¿Acaso sería que ella…?

No, imposible, no iba a aceptarlo, no de él…

Así se quedó, contemplando el oscuro cielo, admirando la luna, reprochándose por lo que eso conllevaba.

Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está. Pero aún se_ negaban _a reconocerlo.

_Entregando tus besos en luna llena_

_Desde aquella noche especial…_

_**-.-Continuará-.- **_

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima._

_Saludos :) _

_Posdata: La letra de la canción es de un Fandub del OP 1 del anime Kuroshitsuji. _

_(La letra le pertenece a MAGO REY) _


	19. Capitulo 19: Adiós Fanfiction

Bien, como eh puesto en mi _perfil_ (Creo que así se dice ._., si quieren revísenlo, puse mas allí) Dejo FF, por razones personales, pongo esto como nuevo capitulo solo para decir que pueden llevarse esta historia y continuarla,como mas quieran, ya que no entrare mas a esta cuenta, y en unos meses ya no existirá, Heridas del destino -mi primera y querida historia- y La felicidad sabe a fresas, hagan lo que deseen con estos fics.

Quería hacer mas historias, tenia hasta los primeros capítulos en borrador, pero ya no podre hacerlos, y bueno... me despido, adiós T-T

-LilianaTaisho x3


End file.
